Tutaj będzie twój pokój
by Ciocia Gertruda
Summary: Tak, kolejny fanfic o tym, co się działo z ulubioną parą wszystkich fanek Dragon Balla przez te trzy lata przed przybyciem Androidów. A właściwie jeszcze wcześniej, bo od powrotu z Namek. Staram się zachować osobowości bohaterów. Fanfic osadzony jest w mangowym uniwersum. W razie wątpliwości co do nazw własnych, odwoływałam się do polskiego tłumaczenia mangi. Miłego czytania!
1. Chapter 1

_Tak, kolejny fanfic o tym, co się działo z ulubioną parą wszystkich fanek Dragon Balla przez te trzy lata przed przybyciem Androidów. A właściwie jeszcze wcześniej, bo od powrotu z Namek. Wiem, że temat był już niejednokrotnie eksploatowany, ale co tu się dziwić. Toriama zostawił nam tak piękną lukę w fabule, że ciężko nie snuć przypuszczeń jak mogło dojść do tego, że ta dwójka wylądowała razem. Nie wiedziałam, czy oznaczyć tę historię jako Romance/Humor, czy Romance/Drama, bo nie jestem pewna jeszcze w którą stronę się to rozwinie. Staram się z całej siły zachować osobowości bohaterów i myślę, że póki co dobrze mi to idzie. Fanfic osadzony jest w mangowym uniwersum, jako że jest tam jeszcze więcej niedopowiedzeń, co daje większe pole do popisu. W razie wątpliwości co do nazw własnych, odwoływałam się do polskiego tłumaczenia mangi. Miłego czytania!_

* * *

– Tutaj będzie twój pokój. Masz własną łazienkę, więc nawet nie próbuj wchodzić do mojej! – To chyba miało być ostrzeżenie, bo kobieta dźgnęła paznokciem jego twardą jak skała pierś. – Wiem, że nie jest łatwo oprzeć się tak zgrabnej laseczce jak ja, ale jeśli choćby raz złapię cię na podglądaniu…! – Rzuciła mu coś, co prawdopodobnie miało być groźnym spojrzeniem i weszła do łazienki zostawiając niewypowiedzianą groźbę wiszącą w powietrzu.

– Nie jestem zainteresowany – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby podążając za nią. _Bezczelna, wulgarna, słaba, arogancka…_

– Myślę, że zdążysz wziąć prysznic przed kolacją – powiedziała pokazując mu jak odkręcać kurki z ciepłą i zimną wodą. – Mama już zaczęła coś szykować, ale myślę, że trochę jej się zejdzie. Pewnie potrafisz zjeść tyle co Goku, co?

Vegeta miał ochotę powiedzieć, że potrafi zjeść sto razy tyle co ten cholerny Kakarotto, ale wydało mu się to dziecinne, więc jedynie zacisnął mocniej pięści i milczał.

– Zejdź za jakąś godzinkę jedzenie powinno być już gotowe. Mój pokój jest naprzeciwko twojego, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, ale nie waż się wchodzić bez pukania! – dodała na odchodne.

_Kurwa._ Vegeta potrzebował chwili, żeby się uspokoić. Gdyby został w towarzystwie tej Ziemianki choćby dziesięć sekund dłużej, prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie okiełznać swoich nerwów. Irytowało go w niej dosłownie wszystko. Oddychając głęboko próbował przypomnieć sobie dlaczego zgodził się na ten układ i co powstrzymuje go przed natychmiastowym opuszczeniem posiadłości – najlepiej przyprawiając dach o nowy świetlik. _Nocleg. Jedzenie. Obiecane miejsce do treningów._ I najważniejsze: _Bieżące źródło informacji dotyczących poczynań Kakarotto_. Ten ostatni powód, co prawda, niewiele przyczynił się do złagodzenia nerwów Saiyanina, gdyż samo wspomnienie złotowłosego wojownika sprawiało, że w żyłach Vegety wrzała krew pulsując stłumionym bólem w jego skroniach. Jednak siła argumentów oraz chłodna logika tym razem zwyciężyły i pozwoliły mu wreszcie trzeźwo spojrzeć na sytuację, w której – chcąc nie chcąc – się znalazł.

Vegeta skierował się w stronę łazienki rozbierając się po drodze i nie przestając rozmyślać o niedawnych wydarzeniach. Kakarotto pokonał Frizera, a to słodkie zwycięstwo przypłacił życiem. _Los potrafi być okrutny_. Nie, nie myślał o Kakarotto – to Vegeta był tutaj pokrzywdzonym. Zarówno Frizer jak i ta niedorobiona podróbka Saiyanina powinni byli zginąć z jego ręki. Tymczasem to on został zwyciężony. _Kurwa._

Wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcił kurki tak, jak pokazała mu kobieta i skierował strumień na swoją twarz. Gorąca woda spływała po jego spiętych mięśniach spłukując z nich warstwę nameczańskiego kurzu i saiyańskiej krwi. Nic dziwnego, że był aż tak brudny – przecież został zabity i pochowany na Namek. Już sama ta myśl wydawała się czystą abstrakcją. Byłby nawet skłonny uznać ją z twór swojej wyobraźni, gdyby nie to, że ciągle pamiętał rozdzierający ból w klatce piersiowej. To wspomnienie było tak realne, jak ciepło wody łaskoczącej strumyczkami jego ciało, jak powiew chłodu, który czuł na kostkach i jak ciężkie od pary powietrze wypełniające jego płuca. Był martwy, a jednak żył.

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej coś ściskało go w żołądku i kręciło mu się w głowie. Postanowił więc zostawić te rozważania na potem – albo na nigdy – i doszorować to, z czym nie poradziła sobie woda. Wziął jedną z buteleczek stojących na półce, odkorkował ją i powąchał. Kwiaty. _To musi należeć do tej kobiety_. Wziął kolejną buteleczkę i uznał, że ten zapach się nadaje – choć nie był w stanie go zidentyfikować. Płyn śmiesznie pienił się na jego skórze, ale brud zdawał się w nim rozpuszczać, więc Saiyanin uznał, że chyba tak ma być.

Jeszcze zanim w ogóle wszedł pod prysznic, odczuwał potężny głód. Właściwie to był głodny odkąd znalazł się na Ziemi, a nawet wcześniej – odkąd obudził się (a właściwie ożył) na Namek. Teraz, stojąc mokry na środku pokoju i wycierając włosy ręcznikiem, wyraźnie czuł aromat zbliżającej się uczty. Jego żołądek skręcał się konwulsyjnie, pomrukami domagając się strawy, a w ustach zaczęła się zbierać ślina próbując strawić posiłek, którego tam nie było. Vegeta nie mógł dłużej czekać. Zaczął pośpiesznie wkładać ubrania, które kobieta zostawiła na jego łóżku, na jeszcze wilgotne ciało. Wyszedł z pokoju i zaczął schodzić po schodach kierując się wonią czegoś, co na pewno było ziemskim jedzeniem. Do jego uszu dochodziły odgłosy jakiejś konwersacji i, choć podążał za zapachem, a nie głosem, dotarł w końcu do jej źródła.

– Dziękuję, panie Picollo! Nie mam tu żadnych ubrań na zmianę, a te są… – dzieciak przerwał gdy tylko zobaczył Vegetę w drzwiach.

W przestronnej kuchni były trzy osoby. Bachor Kakarotto, Nameczanin, który walczył razem z nimi z Frizerem i matka tej Bulmy – czy jak jej tam było. Kobieta w ogóle nie przejęła się jego przybyciem i dalej gotowała jakieś egzotyczne potrawy, które zapachem doprowadzały wygłodzonego Saiyanina do szaleństwa. Gohan i Picollo przyglądali mu się uważnie, obaj ubrani w te błazeńskie, nameczańskie stroje. Vegeta prawie zapomniał, że nie był jedynym gościem w tym domu. Kobieta zaprosiła także całe stado Nameczan, a dzieciak wprosił się na jedną noc przed powrotem do matki. Saiyanin zajął miejsce za stołem cały czas mierząc ich wzrokiem.

– Gohan, idę zobaczyć, czy Dende nie potrzebuje pomocy. Przyjdź do nas, kiedy się posilisz – powiedział Picollo kładąc rękę na ramieniu dzieciaka i nie spuszczając oczu z Vegety.

– Och, a pan nie będzie jadł? – matka Bulmy zapytała zbolałym głosem.

– Nameczanie nie jedzą. Wystarczy nam woda – odpowiedział obojętnym głosem. – Dziękuję – dodał po chwili nieco niepewnie i wyszedł rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Vegecie.

– Ojej, ale ja przygotowałam kolację dla wszystkich, tyle się nagotowałam! – jeszcze bardziej zmartwiła się kobieta.

– Spokojnie mamo, w tych dwóch płynie Saiyańska krew. Obiecuję ci, że nic się nie zmarnuje – oczy Vegety rozszerzyły się w wyrazie szoku na widok wchodzącej do kuchni Bulmy. Wiedział, że jest wyuzdana i rozwiązła, jednak stopień jej wulgarności zdołał go zaskoczyć. Niebieskowłosa kobieta uznała za stosowne pojawić się zawinięta jedynie w biały ręcznik ledwo zakrywający jej tyłek. Spory biust był tak ściśnięty tym skrawkiem materiału, że mało brakowało aby zaczął wylewać się górą. Vegeta poczuł, że jego spodnie robią się za ciasne w kroku. _Kurwa._

– Pani Bulma tak zawsze… Jak lecieliśmy na Namek to też… - wyszeptał bachor usadawiając się koło niego.

– Nie spoufalaj się – odwarknął Vegeta, bardziej zirytowany reakcją swojego ciała niż dzieciakiem.

Bulma, na prośbę mamy, schyliła się by wyjąć coś z lodówki. _Przynajmniej ma majtki_. Wpatrywał się w nią nie do końca świadomie. Zanim zorientował się, co robi, było już za późno – kobieta zauważyła, że jego wzrok spoczywał na jej pośladkach. _Kurwa._

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – odwróciła się do niego i stanęła podpierając zaciśnięte pięści na biodrach. _Kurwa._ – Jak ci nie wstyd napastować wzrokiem tak czyste i niewinne dziewczę jak ja?! Nie wiem, czy masz tego świadomość, ale jestem już zajęta, więc nawet nie rób sobie nadziei!

– Więc może nie powinnaś się pokazywać obcym ludziom prawie naga – warknął Vegeta czując, że musi się bronić.

Oburzona kobieta nabrała powietrza w płuca, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Zamiast tego obróciła się na pięcie i zabrała jeden z talerzy, które zdążyła przyszykować już jej matka.

– Zjem u siebie. Wątpię, żeby cokolwiek mogło mi smakować w takim towarzystwie – prychnęła i zadzierając wysoko głowę wymaszerowała z kuchni.

* * *

Ostatnie na co Vegeta miał ochotę to ponowne przebywanie w towarzystwie tej kobiety. Była zbyt głośna, ciągle krzyczała bez powodu i używała zbyt wielu słów. Ale najgorszy był kompletny brak szacunku z jakim się do niego odnosiła. _Jestem przecież Księciem Saiyan, do kurwy nędzy! _Jeśli ktoś na tej planecie zasługiwał na respekt, to właśnie on. Tymczasem Bulma nie dość, że mu go nie okazywała, to jeszcze śmiała sugerować, iż pragnął wejść w bliższe relacje z kimś jej pokroju. Sam pomysł był uwłaczający. W dodatku odkąd podsunął im sposób na wskrzeszenie Kakarotto i tego łysego, zupełnie przestała się go bać. Jakby to miało oznaczać, że zrezygnował z planu unicestwienia wszelkiego życia na tej planecie. _Może po prostu ją zabiję._ Ta myśl przyniosła Vegecie pewne ukojenie i na chwilę szelmowski uśmieszek zagościł na jego wargach. Przecież to byłoby takie proste. Mała wiązka energii, a nawet jeden zwykły cios załatwiłyby sprawę.

Choć ten plan wydawał mu się nadzwyczaj kuszący, wiedział, że nie mógł go zrealizować. To znaczy mógł - przecież mógł robić wszystko, na co miał ochotę – ale nie powinien. Ta mała kurewka i jej ojciec obiecali wybudować mu pokój grawitacyjny. Przynajmniej w tym mu się nie sprzeciwili. Poza tym, najwidoczniej, ostatnim razem gdy Kakarotto trafił do Zaświatów, odbywał jakiś specjalny trening, więc pewnie teraz było podobnie. Vegeta liczył, że dowie się na ten temat czegoś więcej, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej będzie na miejscu, gdy go wskrzeszą. Zabicie Bulmy tylko by wszystko skomplikowało.

Nawet teraz była mu potrzebna. Jego strój bojowy i zbroja były w fatalnym stanie, a ubrania w które go zaopatrzyli nie nadawały się do treningu. _Kurwa_. Niechętnie, ale nie widząc innej opcji, wziął kupkę brudnych i porwanych szmat i skierował się w stronę pokoju kobiety. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że mówiła coś o pukaniu, więc zastukał trzy razy w drzwi (tak lekko jak tylko potrafił) i wszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Kobieto, trzeba to uprać i jakoś zacerować. Najlepiej na jutro, bo muszę wznowić trening – powiedział stanowczo i bezceremonialnie rzucił trzymaną w rękach stertę na łóżko, na którym leżała i czytała jakiś magazyn.

– Uch! Jesteś bezczelny! – znowu zaczęła krzyczeć, ale nie spodziewał się niczego innego. – Myślisz, że jestem twoją służącą? Że będę ci prać i po tobie sprzątać? Chyba ci się coś pomyliło! – Bulma stanęła na łóżku, przez co była od niego znacznie wyższa, i znowu przybrała swoją bojową pozę opierając zaciśnięte pięści na biodrach. _Tym razem jest przynajmniej ubrana_. – A poza tym mój pokój to nie chlew, nie zaśmiecaj go swoimi szmatami.

Vegeta zauważył, że tego pomieszczenia bardziej zaśmiecić się nie da, ale zachował to dla siebie. Na podłodze leżały sterty ciuchów i stosy butów, obok łóżka stały dwie nierówne kupki jakichś babskich czasopism, łóżko zaścielane było papierkami po cukierkach, a na biurku znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało na rozebrany do połowy silnik. Zastanawiał się, czy zostawiła swój pokój w tym stanie zanim wyjechała, czy zdążyła zrobić tu taki burdel w ciągu paru godzin od powrotu.

– Słuchaj – zaczął Vegeta powoli tracąc cierpliwość i rozcierając palcami bolącą skroń – zarówno strój jak i zbroja wykonane są z niesamowitej jakości materiałów. Są elastyczne, lekkie, wytrzymałe i idealne do walki. Potrzebuję ich.

Kobieta chyba zorientowała się, że nic bardziej zbliżonego do prośby nie był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. Zresztą podobno była naukowcem, więc chyba nic dziwnego, że zainteresował ją ten wytwór wyższej technologii. Usiadła z powrotem na łóżku i przez chwilę w milczeniu obracała w dłoniach jego strój, stukała palcem w skorupę pancerza i przyglądała się włóknom.

– W porządku – powiedziała o wiele spokojniej, choć wyraz zacięcia pozostawał na jej twarzy – ale to zajmie trochę czasu. Te surowce nie występują na Ziemi, więc będę musiała je odtworzyć.

Vegeta był już zbyt zmęczony, żeby wykłócać się o to na kiedy strój ma być gotowy, więc tylko skinął głową gotowy do opuszczenia pokoju. Ledwie zdążył pomyśleć, że poszło mu zaskakująco dobrze, gdy usłyszał za sobą oskarżycielski ton.

– A tak w ogóle, kto pozwolił ci wejść do mojego pokoju bez zaproszenia? – Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią raz jeszcze – tym razem stała ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, dokładnie kopiując jego postawę.

– Przecież mówiłaś żeby pukać. Więc zapukałem – irytacja zaczynała brać górę nad zmęczeniem.

– Nie nauczyli cię żadnych manier na tej twojej planecie? – Zadrwiła. – Po pierwsze, nie pukałeś, tylko waliłeś w drzwi. Po drugie, trzeba zaczekać na ODPOWIEDŹ, zanim się wejdzie. To takie trudne?

– Skończ to, kobieto, bo nie ręczę za siebie – wycedził powoli przez zęby zaciskając pięści.

– A gdybym na przykład się przebierała, pomyślałeś o tym? – kontynuowała zupełnie go ignorując. – Albo mógłbyś mnie zastać w jeszcze innej, bardziej intymnej sytuacji. Yamcha zamieszka ze mną w tym pokoju, kiedy już go wskrzesimy, więc…

– Czekaj – przerwał jej. To go zainteresowało – „wskrzesimy"? Chcesz powiedzieć, że twoim partnerem jest jednym z tych, którzy stanęli przeciw mnie i Nappie?

– Tak. Yamcha.

– Och, proszę cię. Nie trudziłem się z zapamiętywaniem ich imion. I tak nie pożyli długo – na samo wspomnienie uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. – Chwilę, niech sobie przypomnę. Był tam Kakarotto i jego bękart. Nameczanin – ale on już został wskrzeszony – i ten łysol, ale on zginął dopiero na Namek…

Wcale nie próbował się z nią drażnić. Gdyby miał pamiętać każdą osobę, którą zabił, albo która zginęła przez niego, jego mózg nie byłby w stanie przyjąć ani grama więcej informacji. Tych kilku Ziemian, którzy ośmielili mu się przeciwstawić, nie dostarczyło mu nawet odrobiny rozrywki. Szczerze starał sobie przypomnieć, kto jeszcze brał udział w tej walce. To, że wyprowadzało ją to z równowagi, było jedynie dodatkową, niezamierzoną korzyścią. Bulma stała nadal w tej samej pozie potupując nerwowo nóżką. Spojrzenie, które rzucała mu spode łba zdawało się ciskać iskry. W jakiś pokrętny sposób jej duma została urażona tym, że nie zapamiętał jej partnera.

– Był jeszcze ten mały, który się wysadził, ale to chyba nie ten? – kontynuował nie czekając na odpowiedź. – Yamcha to ten drugi łysy, ale ten wysoki? Ten pajac z trzecim okiem?

– To Tenshinhan – wycedziła. Teraz Vegeta był naprawdę zakłopotany. _Był tam ktoś jeszcze…? Zaraz…_

– Zaraz, zaraz… chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twoim „wybrankiem" jest ta pchełka, która zginęła na samym początku? Ten cieć z długimi włosami zabity przez Uprawniaka? – Vegeta wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, choć ciężko stwierdzić czy był bardziej rozbawiony, czy zdziwiony. – Jeśli miałem choć krztę dobrego mniemania o tobie, kobieto, to właśnie ją straciłem. Z tych wszystkich ziemskich płotek związałaś się z tą najsłabszą, żałosne.

– Palant! – czerwona ze złości Bulma rzuciła w niego jego własnym butem – Dupek! – Saiyanin złapał buta bez najmniejszego problemu i odłożył go na stolik. Przestał się już śmiać, ale chłodny uśmiech nadal wykrzywiał mu usta

– Spokojnie, i tak już wychodzę. Męczy mnie twoje towarzystwo. Pamiętaj o stroju – dodał zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Łóżko w jego pokoju okazało się niespotykanie miękkie. Dopiero gdy się na nim położył dotarło do niego jak bardzo był wykończony. Postanowił ten jeden raz spać do oporu – należało mu się. W końcu, jakby nie było, nie umiera się codziennie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hej! Dziękuję za komentarze! Od razu chce się pisać, gdy ma się świadomość, że ktoś to czyta! Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu. Miłego czytania!_

* * *

Słońce było już wysoko i promienie wpadające do pokoju raziły Vegetę nawet przez zamknięte powieki. Należało zakończyć zasłużony, ale już i tak zbyt długi odpoczynek. Prawdę mówiąc, po zdrowym, twardym śnie Vegetę wprost rozpierała energia, więc i tak nie wytrzymałby dalszego leżenia bezczynnie w rozkopanej pościeli.

Już na Namek czuł ogrom swojej nowej ki. W sumie nagły jej przyrost nie powinien go dziwić – skoro każde otarcie się o śmierć niewyobrażalnie zwiększało moc Saiyan, to co innego mogło się stać, gdy zostało się zabitym i przywróconym do życia? Teraz, wyspany i wypoczęty, czuł cudowną, niezmierzoną moc w każdym skrawku swojego ciała. Miał wrażenie jakby tysiące małych wyładowań elektrycznych przechodziło przez jego mięśnie, a jego dłonie zaczynały przyjemnie mrowieć. _Chce się wydostać_. Vegeta był podekscytowany. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby wyzwolić swoją ki i przetestować jej możliwości. Dziś definitywnie musi wznowić trening. Na tej planecie jest dużo otwartych przestrzeni – nie powinno być problemu z wyborem odpowiedniego miejsca, gdzie nie musiałby się hamować. Jakieś górzyste pustkowie, jak to na którym walczył z Kakarotto, powinno być odpowiednie.

Vegecie nadzwyczaj podobała się perspektywa treningu, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie ma w czym ćwiczyć, a to natomiast zawiodło jego myśli do niebieskowłosej Ziemianki. _Byłem wczoraj zbyt pobłażliwy dla tej małej kurewki_. Jej impertynencja przekraczała wszelkie możliwe granice. Już sam fakt, że odmówiła naprawienia stroju na następny dzień był karygodny, a to, że ośmieliła się rzucić butem w niego, Księcia Saiyan, nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Vegeta zabijał już za mniejsze przewinienia. _Już ja nauczę ją szacunku_.

Najwidoczniej nie było tak późno, jak podejrzewał, bo Ziemianie dopiero szykowali się do posiłku. Od ojca kobiety dowiedział się, że jego córka „nie jest rannym ptaszkiem" i najprawdopodobniej jeszcze śpi. _Leniwa_ – dodał kolejną cechę do listy jej wad. Tak naprawdę niewiele go obchodziło czy Bulma zamierza zmarnować cały dzień leżąc w łóżku, a z tym, że będzie musiał obejść się bez stroju, pogodził się już wczoraj. Ale nie było żadną tajemnicą, że Vegeta uwielbiał konflikty. Wprost karmił się nimi. Często łapał się na tym, że specjalnie szukał zaczepki, a nawet najdrobniejszy przejaw nieposłuszeństwa wystarczał mu za pretekst. Zwłaszcza w takie dni jak ten, kiedy czuł, że żyje. _Ta mała suka sama się prosi aby posmakować mojego gniewu._

Na śniadanie Vegeta został skierowany do ogrodu botanicznego stanowiącego tymczasowy dom Nameczan, którzy, mimo iż nie jedli, czuli potrzebę nawiązywania kontaktów i przebywania w towarzystwie gospodarzy. Saiyanin był przyzwyczajony do tego, że gdziekolwiek się pojawiał cichły rozmowy. Nie zdziwiło go, że także tym razem, gdy tylko wszedł na spory kawałek zieleni sklepiony szklaną kopułą, wszystkie oczy skierowały się ku niemu a wesoła wrzawa zamieniła się w nerwowy szept. Małe, zielone szczeniaki z przerażeniem chowały się za starszymi, a młodzi nameczańscy „wojownicy" rzucali mu uważne i wrogie spojrzenia. _Och, tylko dajcie mi powód. Choćby najmniejszy._

– Nie jesteś tu mile widziany – powiedział Piccolo jakby na prośbę Vegety wyrastając przed nim znikąd. Saiyaninowi zupełnie to wystarczyło. _Walka. Cudownie._

Jego ki wrzała. Znowu odczuwał mrowienie w dłoniach jakby właśnie tam miała mieć swoje ujście. Powietrze wokół niego zaczynało wibrować sprawiając, że drobne kamyczki i liście wirowały dookoła jego postaci. Nie musiał odpowiadać na wyzwanie Nameczanina – jego ciało zrobiło to za niego. Zacisnął pięści i uniósł je na wysokość klatki piersiowej gotowy do ataku, gdy nagle drobna rączka wśliznęła się w zgięcie jego łokcia.

– Nonsens! Co pan opowiada, panie Piccolo! – wesoła blondyneczka zawisła na ramieniu Vegety. – Niech pan siada, panie Vegeta, jedzenia na pewno wystarczy. Tak wczoraj ładnie panu apetyt dopisywał, że dzisiaj zrobiłam więcej. Hoho! Co za mięśnie, chyba dużo pan trenuje? Bulma niestety jeszcze śpi, ale nie możemy na nią zaczekać bo mały Gohanek musi niedługo się zbierać. Właśnie raczył nas opowieścią o wydarzeniach na tej uroczej planetce, którą odwiedziliście. No naprawdę, twarde jak stal! Chyba musi mieć pan niezłe powodzenie u dziewcząt!

Vegeta był w zbyt dużym szoku, żeby dotarło do niego co się właściwie stało. Był tak zaskoczony, że całe nagromadzone w nim napięcie gdzieś wyparowało i bezwiednie dał zaprowadzić się trajkoczącej kobiecie do stołu. Nameczanin stwierdził chyba, że póki co zagrożenie minęło, ale podążył za nimi aby mieć go na oku. Bachor Kakarotto w niezręcznej ciszy przyglądał mu się z otwartymi ustami zapominając o miseczce ryżu, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

– Kontynuuj, kochanie – uśmiechem zachęcała matka Bulmy jednocześnie nakładając porcję warzyw Saiyaninowi – skończyłeś chyba na tym, jak twój tata pochował pana Vegetę – równie dobrze mogłaby opowiadać o rabatkach w ogródku czy słonecznej pogodzie. Dzieciak nadal milczał wpatrując się w niego niepewnie.

– Widzę, że przyszedłem w odpowiednim momencie – powiedział Vegeta z dużą dozą sarkazmu. – Kontynuuj, chętnie dowiem się, jak ten pajac poradził sobie z Frizerem.

– A… tak… No więc tatę jakoś poruszyły ostatnie słowa pana Vegety… Chyba poczuł tę dumę Saiyan, o której pan mówił… – opowiadał dzieciak cały czas nerwowo na niego zerkając.

Vegeta najchętniej zapomniałby o tej całej płomiennej mowie. Świadomość nieuchronnej śmierci zrobiła z niego straszną ciotę w jego ostatnich chwilach. Mówił, o zgrozo, o swoich uczuciach. I chyba nawet się popłakał. _Kurwa_. Gdyby wiedział, że go wskrzeszą zamknąłby japę i zginął z godnością.

Najbardziej interesującym i wyczekiwanym fragmentem opowieści bachora był oczywiście moment przemiany Kakarotto w Super Saiyanina. Sam temat jednak był dla Vegety bardzo drażliwy i ciężko przyszło mu wysłuchiwanie o nadnaturalnej sile tej miernoty. Jednak potrzebował więcej danych, więc mimo kumulującej się frustracji wysłuchał szczeniaka do końca. Na szczęście i jedzenie, i opowieść skończyły się równocześnie.

* * *

_Tu będzie idealnie_. Vegeta wylądował w głębokim kanionie pomiędzy dwoma skalnymi ścianami. Miał na sobie granatowy, sportowy strój z wielkim logiem Capsule Corp. na plecach. Nie było on może najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale przynajmniej nie krępował jego ruchów. Saiyanin stanął w niedużym rozkroku i uniósł zaciśnięte pięści na wysokość swoich ramion. Zamknął oczy i przez chwilę rozkoszował się kompletną (gdyby nie wycie wiatru pędzącego przez skalne korytarze) ciszą.

– HAAAAAAAA! – przyciskając łokcie do swoich boków z potężnym okrzykiem wyzwolił olbrzymią falę ki. Poziom mocy przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Promieniująca na wszystkie strony energia spowodowała gwałtowny skok ciśnienia, a drobne wyładowania elektryczne rozchodziły się z jego ciała ze złowieszczymi sykami.

Chwilę później znowu było cicho, a Vegeta z półuśmieszkiem obserwował swoje dzieło. Nie stał już pomiędzy pionowymi blokami skalnymi zasłaniającymi słońce. Teraz dookoła niego, jak daleko by nie spojrzeć, rozpościerało się ogromne rumowisko. Był tylko jeden problem – nadal nie stał się Super Saiyaninem. Nie musiał sprawdzać koloru swoich włosów, żeby się o tym upewnić. Jego moc była niewyobrażalna, to fakt, ale stanowiła zaledwie ułamek tej, którą po transformacji wyzwalał Kakarotto. Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Vegety.

Z tego co mówił bachor, do przemiany konieczny był czysty gniew. Kakarotto osiągnął ten stan, gdy Frizer na jego oczach rozsadził łysola na kawałki (_to musiał być niezły widok, swoją drogą). _Gniew nie powinien być problemem. Na samą myśl o latach, które spędził na usługiwaniu Frizerowi ogarniała go niepohamowana złość. Jakby dołożyć do tego fakt, że jakiś wojownik niższej klasy przewyższył i pokonał jego, Księcia Saiyan, furia praktycznie go pochłaniała. Jednak najwyraźniej to nie wystarczało. Vegeta naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tragiczna utrata bliskiej istoty nie jest wymogiem koniecznym, bo szczerze wątpił żeby czyjakolwiek śmierć wywołała u niego takie emocje. Albo w ogóle jakiekolwiek. W końcu nie uronił łzy gdy zginął Nappa, jego wieloletni towarzysz. Ale może to dlatego, że sam go zabił. Jedyne, co Vegeta mógł zrobić w tym momencie, to skoncentrować się na treningu.

Gdy wreszcie wrócił do siedziby korporacji Capsule, było już grubo po północy. Liczył na to, że zastanie zarówno domowników jak i gości pogrążonych w głębokim śnie, co da mu odrobinę spokoju. Vegeta nacisnął na klamkę, ale drzwi nie ustąpiły. Już miał je wyważyć, gdy zauważył światło sączące się z małego piwnicznego okienka znajdującego się tuż nad ziemią. Gdy kucnął naprzeciwko niego, wewnątrz dostrzegł niebieskowłosą Ziemiankę pracującą nad czymś w skupieniu. _Oby był to mój strój._ Vegeta zastukał delikatnie w szybę i, gdy przykuł jej uwagę, kciukiem wskazał w stronę drzwi.

– Może zainteresuje cię fakt, że udało mi się rozpracować strukturę tego dziwnego materiału – oznajmiła wyniosłym tonem nieudolnie starając się ukryć ekscytację swoim odkryciem.

– Pokaż go – Vegeta rozkazał stanowczo.

– Co? Strój? Nie bądź śmieszny. Najpierw trzeba będzie wyprodukować materiał, a potem zlecić komuś szycie. O właśnie, potrzebne będą twoje wymiary.

– Zmierz strój, kobieto – warknął kierując się w stronę kuchni – przecież nie był aż tak zniszczony. I zrób mi coś do jedzenia.

– Chyba śnisz – prychnęła idąc za nim. – Za to mama zostawiła ci coś w lodówce. Była bardzo zmartwiona, że nie wróciłeś ani na obiad, ani na kolację. A z twojego stroju niewiele już zostało, musiałam przeprowadzić mnóstwo testów. Więc jeśli ci zależy na nowym musisz dać mi się zmierzyć.

– Jestem zajęty. Jem – oznajmił Vegeta otwierając lodówkę. _Przynajmniej jej matka potrafi zrobić coś porządnie_ – pomyślał patrząc na górę jedzenia, którą mu zostawiła.

– Bardzo dobrze, zjedz. A potem się umyj, nawet nie chcę myśleć jak musisz być spocony po całodziennym treningu. Będę czekać w laboratorium.

* * *

– Tylko się pośpiesz kobieto, chcę się już położyć – oznajmił znudzonym głosem najedzony i wykąpany Vegeta. Stanął w samych bokserkach opierając się o framugę drzwi.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, że gdy tylko spojrzała na niego, jej policzki spłonęły szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Czuł jak zafascynowany wzrok Bulmy prześlizguje się z jego muskularnych ramion na szeroką klatkę piersiową, zatrzymuje się na niej na chwile, po czym schodzi niżej podziwiając jego twardy i płaski brzuch, a potem jeszcze niżej na…

– Ekhm! – chrząknęła Ziemianka odwracając wzrok i starając się ukryć zażenowanie. Nadal była czerwona, a w jej oczach pojawiły się jasne ogniki – długo kazałeś na siebie czekać, ja też mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty! Stań tutaj, pójdę po miarkę.

Początkowe rozbawienie reakcją kobiety na widok jego nagiego ciała szybko się ulotniło. Ku własnemu przerażeniu stwierdził, że dotyk delikatnych paluszków przesuwających się po jego skórze miał wprost piorunujące działanie. Wystarczyło, że musnęła lekko jego szyję, by włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba, a gdy przejechała dłonią wzdłuż jego piersi i brzucha poczuł mrowienie w okolicach żołądka. Aby przeprowadzić miarkę naokoło jego klatki piersiowej musiała go objąć i Vegeta na przez kilka sekund czuł miękki biust Bulmy napierający na jego plecy. Panika nadeszła jednak dopiero gdy Ziemianka klęknęła przed nim by zmierzyć wewnętrzną stronę jego ud. _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!_ Saiyanin wspiął się na wyżyny samokontroli, na szczęście skutecznie, bo nie miał pojęcia jak wytłumaczyłby się z potężnej erekcji.

Jedyne pocieszenie znajdował w tym, że dla kobiety ta sytuacja była równie krępująca. Z minuty na minutę jej twarz robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona, a miarka kilkukrotnie wypadła z jej drżących palców. Co jakiś czas próbowała do niego zagadać wychodząc chyba z założenia, że krępująca rozmowa jest lepsza od krępującej ciszy. Dowiedział się między innymi, że prace nad jego pancerzem potrwają znacznie dłużej, nie wspominając o pokoju grawitacyjnym. Saiyanin wiedział, że powinien wyrazić niezadowolenie. Obawiał się jednak, że jego głos zabrzmi równie słabo, co jej.

Gdy kobieta pobrała ostatnią miarę, oboje sprawiali wrażenie jakby robili coś o wiele bardziej zdrożnego. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie podnosiło wzroku z bliżej nieokreślonego puntu na podłodze laboratorium. Vegeta nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu był tak zażenowany jak teraz.

– No więc… dzięki – odezwała się głupio.

– Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział jeszcze głupiej.

Vegeta postanowił wziąć jeszcze jeden prysznic. Tym razem zimny.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kolejny rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że czytanie mojego fanfica sprawia wam choć w połowie tyle przyjemności, co mi pisanie. Czekam na Wasze opinie (dzięki, Yin!)._

* * *

Vegeta nawet nie zauważył, że minęły już trzy tygodnie odkąd przybył na Ziemię. Każdy dzień spędzał na morderczym treningu pozostawiając sobie niewiele czasu na inne czynności. Jego cel był niezmienny: osiągnąć poziom Super Saiyanina (bądź Super Vegety, jak lubił nazywać się w myślach) i przewyższyć Kakarotto. Na początku sporo rozrywki dostarczało mu testowanie starych technik przy użyciu nowej mocy i ulepszanie ich niemalże do perfekcji. Wkrótce jednak skoncentrował się na ćwiczeniach siłowych. Niestety, Ziemia nie zapewniała mu wymarzonych warunków do zwielokrotnienia tężyzny fizycznej. Przyciąganie było tu nadzwyczaj słabe i, skoro pokój grawitacyjny nie został jeszcze ukończony, nie miał co liczyć na zadowalające rezultaty.

Jednak nawet bezowocny trening wydawał się być lepszą perspektywą niż siedzenie bezczynnie w domu gospodarzy. Przebywanie razem z ziemsko-nameczańską hołotą pałętającą się pod stopami było ponad jego siły i wszelką cierpliwość. Dlatego Vegeta wychodził zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek się obudził i wracał, kiedy wszyscy już twardo spali. No, prawie wszyscy. Bulma najwyraźniej miała spaczony tryb życia i praktycznie każdej nocy z małego, piwnicznego okienka jej laboratorium rozchodziła się świetlna łuna. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że kobieta postanowiła go unikać, bo nie widział jej ani razu od tego wieczoru, gdy pobierała miarę na jego strój. _Jej, kurwa, szczęście._

Vegeta nie wiedział, czy był bardziej wściekły na nią, czy na siebie. Przez nią poczuł się zażenowany, a uczucie zażenowania (tak jak wiele innych uczuć) wywoływało u niego złość. Najgorsze było jednak to, że ilekroć przypomniał sobie o tamtej sytuacji skrępowanie pochłaniało go na nowo – chociaż minęło już kilka tygodni. Zdarzało się to nawet podczas treningów i odciągało uwagę Saiyanina od jego głównego – jeśli nie jedynego – celu. To doprowadzało go do furii. _Jak ja jej, kurwa, nienawidzę._ Ale przynajmniej miał już swój strój.

Niemal trzy tygodnie wzajemnego unikania dobiegły wreszcie końca, gdy, wracając do korporacji o swojej zwykłej porze, Vegeta usłyszał wołanie z laboratorium. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, gotowy do kłótni, wkroczył do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął.

– Może trochę kultury na początek? – syknęła rzucając mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. Kobieta najwyraźniej obwiniała go za ich ostatnie spotkanie w takim samym stopniu jak on ją. – Skończyłam pracę nad twoją zbroją, przymierz.

Saiyanin podszedł we wskazanym kierunku. Na stoliku pod ścianą faktycznie stał pancerz niczym nieróżniący się od jego poprzedniego. Był twardy i wytrzymały a jednocześnie lekki i elastyczny. Taki jak powinien być. Bez słowa wciągnął go na strój. Pasował idealnie – nie tylko rozmiarem. Przez te wszystkie lata stał się niemalże jego drugą skórą.

– Wszystko powinno być w porządku – powiedziała Bulma widząc, że uderza pięścią w zbroję – Gohan pomagał mi testować materiał.

– Gohan? Ten szczeniak nadal tu jest? – _Dziwne, nie wyczuwam jego ki._

– Nie, ale często wpada odwiedzić Piccolo i Dende. Wiedziałbyś o tym gdybyś od czasu do czasu uraczył nas swoją osobą.

– Nie licz na to – prychnął Vegeta – wasza obecność zbytnio mnie irytuje.

– Och, i nawzajem, wierz mi – odparła przewracając oczami. – Ale jeśli chciałbyś odpocząć od treningów, jutro dom będzie pusty. Rodzice zabierają Nameczan na wycieczkę – w końcu siedzenie tyle czasu w jednym miejscu nikomu nie służy.

W pierwszym odruchu Vegeta chciał powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje odpoczynku, jednak po chwili namysłu perspektywa przerwy nie wyglądała wcale najgorzej. Nawet jeśli jego treningi nie były teraz zbyt intensywne, raz na jakiś czas rozluźnienie mięśni było konieczne – to była podstawowa zasada, o której ciągle zapominał przeforsowując się do skraju możliwości.

– Nikt nie zostaje? – zapytał patrząc na kobietę podejrzliwie.

– Nikt poza mną. Ale nie musisz się obawiać, „książę" – nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki z niego drwiła. – Mam sporo pracy, nie będę ci przeszkadzać. Jak się ma tylu gości, ciężko jest się za coś zabrać w ciągu dnia.

– Więc może powinnaś się ich pozbyć? Mogę ci w tym pomóc – Saiyanin uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

– Wystarczy pozbyć się jednego – spojrzała na niego lekko rozbawiona. – Tego, który dostarcza mi tyle roboty.

Vegeta ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nagle nie było już tak niezręcznie.

* * *

Poranek zaczął przełamywać czerń nocy w zamgloną szarówkę. Słońce było jeszcze schowane głęboko za horyzontem, choć przy samej ziemi niebo powoli nabierało ciemnobłękitnej barwy charakterystycznej dla ziemskiego brzasku. Mimo iż kontury drzew i budynków były jeszcze ledwo widoczne na tle szaro-brudnego nieba, śpiewające ptactwo budziło się ze snu i zwiastowało dzień wesołym (i jakże irytującym dla uszu co niektórych osób) ćwierkaniem. Dotychczas był to znak by wstać z miękkiego łóżka, przemyć twarz chłodną wodą, ubrać się i zejść na śniadanie, ale tego dnia Vegeta miał przecież odpoczywać.

Jednak raz obudzony nie potrafił z powrotem zasnąć. Leżał na wznak z szeroko otwartymi oczyma i wpatrywał się bezsensownie w sufit. Przewrócił się na bok, ale to wcale nie pomogło. Przewrócił się na drugi, ale też nie było lepiej. _Ja jebię_ – pomyślał kładąc się na brzuchu i chowając twarz w poduszce – _to będzie naprawdę długi dzień._

Vegeta nie miał zamiaru opuszczać swego azylu, jakim był jego pokój, póki ostatni Nameczanin pozostawał na terenie posiadłości. Minęło chyba kilka godzin, zanim mieszkańcy (tymczasowi i stali) obudzili się, posilili, przygotowali do podróży i ostatecznie – wyszli. Gdy wreszcie to nastąpiło, wygłodniały Saiyanin błyskawicznie udał się do kuchni na późne, jak na niego, śniadanie. Na szczęście zastał cały stół zastawiony przeróżnymi smakołykami tylko czekającymi aby spocząć na dnie jego żołądka. Pod tym względem matka Bulmy była niezawodna i niezastąpiona.

Ponieważ Vegeta zupełnie nie wiedział czym miał zajmować się przez cały dzień, przeciągał swój pierwszy posiłek jak tylko było to możliwe. Dlatego, gdy wreszcie skończył jeść i dopijał swoją trzecią herbatę (_czy jak tam zwał się ten napar z suchych liści_) musiało być już dobrze po dziesiątej. Jednak najwidoczniej dla niektórych ta godzina była równoznaczna z bladym świtem, bo gdy niebieskowłosa Ziemianka weszła do kuchni, w pierwszej chwili wydawała się nie dostrzegać Saiyanina przez swoje napuchnięte, zlepione snem oczy.

– Kawy… – wymamrotała pod nosem naciskając przycisk jakiejś maszyny, która w następstwie tego zabulgotała. Kobieta powoli zaczęła się rozbudzać dopiero gdy w jej drobnych dłoniach znalazł się gigantyczny kubek z czarnym, parującym płynem.

– O, Vegeta – powiedziała lekko zdziwiona, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy – myślałam, że pośpisz dziś dłużej.

– Nie zamierzasz jeść? – zapytał ignorując jej bezsensowną uwagę. Wydawało mu się niemożliwe, żeby ludzie (nawet przyjmując tak śmieszne ilości pożywienia) mogli się nasycić jedynie tym dziwnym, czarnym napojem.

– Mój żołądek jeszcze śpi o tej porze – odparła ziewając jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów. – Ale racja, czegoś tu brakuje.

Kobieta odwróciła się do niego tyłem i stając na palcach próbowała wymacać coś, co znajdowało się na samym wierzchu jednej z kuchennych szafek. Vegeta nie mógł nie zauważyć jak nęcąco w tej pozie wyglądał jej tyłek. Znowu nie była kompletnie ubrana, ale to przestało już go szokować. Jej piżama składała się z obcisłej koszulki na ramiączka i skąpych majtek nie robiących nic, by zakryć jej okrągłe, jędrne pośladki. _Nie no, kurwa, znowu?_ – pomyślał poirytowany czując, że jego spodnie robią się niewygodne w kroku. Bulma zdjęła z szafki paczkę papierosów, które nałogowo palił jej ojciec, i odpaliła jednego mrucząc z zadowoleniem.

W sumie Vegeta nie powinien się dziwić, że jego ciało reagowało w ten sposób, nawet jeśli powodem była jedynie jakaś wyuzdana kurewka. Ostatni raz był z kobietą kiedy Raditz wyruszył zwerbować Kakarotto. W dodatku nie była w jego typie, bo choć na swojej planecie uchodziła za niebywałą piękność, Vegeta nie gustował w szponach, łuskach i większej ilości kończyn niż cztery. Musiał przyznać, że ziemskie kobiety wyglądały lepiej. _Pewnie dlatego, że przypominają trochę Saiyanki. _Mieszkanki Ziemi nie miały co prawda ogonów i były mniejsze, słabsze i bardziej krągłe. Miały szersze biodra, węższą talię… _i większe cycki _– pomyślał Vegeta łapiąc się na tym, gdzie jego wzrok utkwiony był przez ostatnie pół minuty. Bulma nie miała stanika i (świadomie lub nie) eksponowała swój biust przeciągając się leniwie. Jej sutki sprawiały wrażenie jakby miały się lada moment przebić przez tkaninę bluzki ciasno przylegającej do jej ciała. Teraz Vegeta był już naprawdę twardy.

_Dość tego. _Saiyanin z łoskotem odstawił kubek i wyszedł z kuchni. _Jeszcze trochę i nie będę mógł przejść obok tej suki nie rumieniąc się jak panienka. _Mimo iż minęło tyle czasu odkąd miał kobietę, dopiero niedawno zaczął odczuwać budzące się w nim żądze. W sumie nic dziwnego – od pierwszego przybycia na Ziemię, Vegeta nieustannie walczył. Dla jego rasy nie było nic bardziej ekscytującego i przyjemnego. Zabijanie, łupienie i podbijanie stanowiły sens saiyańskiego życia, a walka z przeciwnikiem o niesamowitej sile dawała więcej, niż jakakolwiek kobieta była w stanie zaoferować. Prokreację zostawiano na czas pomiędzy bitwami.

_ Chyba trzeba będzie znaleźć sobie jakąś Ziemiankę…_ W pierwszej chwili pomyślał o żonie Kakarotto – zawsze to jakiś sposób by choć trochę się na nim odegrać – ale gdy uświadomił sobie, że to byłaby jedynie kolejna rzecz, w której byłby drugi po tym pajacu, szybko zrezygnował. Tak czy inaczej, Vegeta wiedział już czym zapełni swój wolny czas.

* * *

Kiedy wreszcie wrócił, było już późne popołudnie. Kobieta, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, pracowała nad czymś zawzięcie w swoim laboratorium. Na szczęście drzwi wejściowe zostawiła otwarte (_swoją drogą, dlaczego nikt jeszcze nie powierzył mi własnego klucza!?_). Vegeta od razu udał się do sauny znajdującej się na piętrze. To była jedna z rzeczy, które zatrzymywały go w tym miejscu.

Ustawił temperaturę na maksimum, rozebrał się do naga i wkroczył do małego, wyłożonego drewnem pomieszczenia. Powietrze wokół niego powoli się ocieplało i z każdym oddechem coraz bardziej rozgrzewało jego płuca. Czuł jak jego spięte mięśnie zaczynają się rozluźniać, więc oparł się wygodnie kładąc ręce wzdłuż siebie. Było mu dobrze. Sauna działała kojąco nie tylko na jego wycieńczone nieustannym treningiem ciało, ale także i na zszargane nerwy. Jeśli Vegeta kiedykolwiek był zrelaksowany, to właśnie w tym momencie. Wyciszył się i delektował każdym wdechem parzącym jego nozdrza. Krew w żyłach pulsowała gorącem, a każde uderzenie serca było mocniejsze od poprzedniego. Wkrótce kropelki potu zaczęły spływać po jego ciele torując sobie drogę w wyrzeźbionej sylwetce Saiyanina.

Vegeta wyszedł z sauny po pół godziny (według zaleceń nie powinien był przebywać tam dłużej niż osiem minut, ale przecież on nie podlega ziemskim limitom) i wszedł pod strumień lodowatej wody. Jego zahartowane ciało nawet nie drgnęło pod wpływem tak drastycznej zmiany temperatury. Mimo to czuł jak jego skóra kurczy się od zimna. Poczuł się orzeźwiony i rozbudzony. I choć jedyne czego mu brakowało, aby uznać ten dzień za dosyć udany, to porządna kolacja, nie ucieszył się gdy wyczuł zbliżającą się ki domowników.

Zanim umył się i ubrał zielona zaraza z powrotem rozprzestrzeniła się na terenie korporacji. Najlepszym tego dowodem było to, że gdy Vegeta wyszedł z dobudowanej do sauny łazienki, coś niskiego odbiło się od jego kolana zostawiając na nim fioletową smugę. Gdy spojrzał w dół zobaczył małego Nameczanina z rozkwaszonym nosem siedzącego na podłodze. Szczeniak zaczynał ryczeć, jednak gdy ujrzał co było przyczyną jego kolizji, strach momentalnie wysuszył zbierające się w jego oczach łzy. W tym samym momencie nadbiegł drugi bachor i, widząc co się stało, wyciągnął rękę, a rana jego kolegi zagoiła się bez śladu. Zaczął pocieszać młodszego dzieciaka i podnosić go z podłogi, co chwila jednak zerkając nerwowo na Saiyanina.

Vegeta poznał go od razu. To był ten mały bękart, który o chciał pozwolić wykrwawić mu się na śmierć. Sam był zaskoczony wewnętrznym spokojem, jaki udało mu się tego dnia osiągnąć. Wziął głęboki oddech, rzucił szczeniakiem o ścianę za pomocą ki i, dumny z samokontroli jaką się wykazał, podążył za zapachem pieczonego mięsa.

– Panie Vegeta! Nie widziałam pana całe wieki! No naprawdę, gdybym nie znała pana lepiej, pomyślałabym, że mnie pan unika! – matka Bulmy pogroziła mu figlarnie palcem. – Proszę choć teraz nie łamać mi serca i przyłączyć się do nas. Dzisiaj kolacja trochę w innej formie – robimy grilla w ogrodzie na zakończenie naszej miłej wycieczki. Tak w ogóle bardzo nam pana brakowało! Niech pan żałuje, że nie wybrał się pan z nami! Pojechaliśmy do rezerwatu przyrody – wie pan, tam jest cisza, spokój… mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś zauważy naszych niezwykłej urody gości…

Kobieta nie przestawała trajkotać, ale Saiyanin już jej nie słuchał – coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Im dłużej wpatrywał się w figurę pełnej energii niebieskowłosej Ziemianki tym bardziej był pewien, że jego dzisiejsza próba dywersji okazała się kompletnym fiaskiem. _Kurwa._


	4. Chapter 4

_Pojawia się Yamcha! Jeszcze długa droga przed Vegetą i Bulmą, ale postaram się, by było warto. Czekam na Wasze opinie!_

* * *

– Dobra, teraz przynieś panel, który stoi przy drzwiach i postaw go tutaj – Ziemianka otarła czoło wierzchem dłoni.

– Nie jestem twoim niewolnikiem, kobieto – warknął krzyżując ręce na piersiach i patrząc na nią z góry. Siedziała odwrócona twarzą do ściany i zawzięcie lutowała wystające z niej kable.

– Vegeta, przerabialiśmy już to setki razy – Bulma westchnęła zrezygnowana nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Błagam, nie zaczynaj znowu. – Saiyanin wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia i, połykając dumę, zrobił to o co prosiła – _a raczej to, co kazała._

Sto dwadzieścia dziewięć. Tyle dni minęło od jego przybycia na tę żałosną planetę. Minęło już STO DWADZIEŚCIA DZIEWIĘĆ stanowczo za długich dni, a jego pokój grawitacyjny nie był nawet w połowie ukończony. Zwabili go do tego domu obietnicą specjalnego miejsca do ćwiczeń, z której do tej pory się nie wywiązali. Za każdym razem gdy Vegeta żądał wyjaśnień, Ziemianka karmiła go jakimiś tanimi, marnymi wymówkami, jak na przykład: „Prowadzimy dalsze badania nad surowcami, z których zbudowane są wasze statki", albo: „Pracujemy nad zwiększeniem wytrzymałości i bezpieczeństwa – w końcu będziesz trenował na naszym podwórku". Innym razem albo brakowało jakichś części, albo twierdziła, że korporacja ma wiele zamówień i jej ojciec jest zbyt zajęty aby zajmować się jego, jak to ujęła, „egoistycznymi zachciankami".

– Och, do jasnej cholery! – krzyknęła, gdy pewnego wieczoru pojawił się niespodziewanie pomiędzy nią a gigantycznym telewizorem, który stał w salonie. – Mam ogromną nadzieję, że nie przyszedłeś truć mi dupy o ten głupi pokój grawitacyjny w trakcie mojego serialu! – Vegeta musiał przyznać, że mało kto miał na tyle odwagi by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, zwłaszcza jeśli spojrzenie to skrzyło nienawiścią.

– Gdybyś się tak nie obijała, nie musiałbym się w ogóle do ciebie odzywać – powiedział odwzajemniając jej wzrok.

Kobieta siedziała na kanapie zawinięta ciasno kocem. W rękach trzymała pękaty kubek gorącej herbaty a na jej kolanach spoczywało duże, choć w połowie puste, pudełko truskawek w czekoladzie. Saiyanin zauważył, że o wiele łatwiej było z nią rozmawiać gdy wyglądała tak okropnie jak dziś. Sińce pod jej oczami wyraźnie kontrastowały z blado-szarą cerą, a zebrane gumką niebieskie włosy bardziej przypominały kołtun, niż jakąkolwiek fryzurę. Jednak, mimo iż w tym momencie nie była dla niego w najmniejszym stopniu atrakcyjna, Ziemianka promieniowała jakąś dziwną aurą, której nie był w stanie z niczym powiązać.

– Nie wiem czy ktoś ci to już uświadomił, ale jesteś niewdzięcznym dupkiem, Książę Vegeta – wycedziła łapiąc się jedną ręką za brzuch i zginając się w pół. _Słabe stworzenie_ – pomyślał wnioskując, że kobieta musiała na coś zachorować. – Mój tata każdą wolną chwile poświęca na pracę nad generatorem i dobrze wiesz, że ostatnio nie robiłam nic innego, tylko spełniałam twoje żądania. Chciałeś strój? – masz. Chciałeś zbroję? – masz. Czy usłyszałam chociaż jedno głupie dziękuję? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie!

Przy słowie „dziękuję" jej głos załamał się i zaczęła chlipać. Saiyanin patrzył na nią niepewnie nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. Bulma wyciągnęła papierową chusteczkę by osuszyć sobie oczy.

– Jesteś nieczuły i okrutny! Nawet dziś nie możesz dać mi odrobiny spokoju i przychodzisz mnie nękać o ten głupi… – ból spowodował, że chwilowo wstrzymała oddech i znowu zgięła się w pół – pokój.

Kolejny skurcz wywołał także następną zmianę nastroju, bo kobieta momentalnie pozbierała się i z powrotem spojrzała na niego niezawistnie.

– Jeśli tak ci na nim zależy, to może byś pomógł? Korona ci z głowy nie spadnie – dodała gorzko ironizując.

Więc Vegeta pomagał. Na początku uznał uwagę Bulmy albo za słaby dowcip, albo za końcowy argument w tej dyskusji (bo trzeba przyznać, że zaraz po tym komentarzu oddalił się z prychnięciem – nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z rozstrojoną nerwowo kobietą), ale najwidoczniej nie mógł liczyć na to, że prace posuną się choć odrobinę bez jego bezpośredniego nadzoru. Od miesiąca trenował jedynie w godzinach porannych, popołudnia i wieczory spędzając na przenoszeniu różnych ciężkich elementów, topieniu metali za pomocą ki i (na czym chyba schodziło mu się najdłużej) ustalaniu swojej pozycji względem niebieskowłosej Ziemianki, jako przedstawicielki całej tej zapchlonej rasy. Bulma niejednokrotnie żartowała, że już dawno by skończyli, gdyby po prostu robił to, o co go prosi, zamiast unosić się dumą za każdym razem, gdy źle sformułuje polecenie.

Przynajmniej jej ojciec zrobił już to, co do niego należało, choć trzeba przyznać, że starzec również się nie pospieszył. Generator, serce pokoju grawitacyjnego, czekał gotowy od ponad dwóch tygodni, ale nie było gdzie go zamontować. Nowa kopuła, co prawda, została wreszcie dobudowana do domu naukowca (co Vegeta przypisywał swojemu zaangażowaniu w projekt), jednak prace wykończeniowe nadal trwały.

_Sto dwadzieścia dziewięć zmarnowanych dni_ – pomyślał sfrustrowany. _Jutro mają wskrzesić Kakarotto, a ja stoję tutaj usługując kobiecie._ Bulma podłączała teraz panel kontrolny do wystających ze ściany kabli. Miała na sobie szary kombinezon roboczy z logiem „Capsule Corp.". Vegeta był pod wrażeniem, że nawet w tak bezkształtnym worku zdołała zachować wygląd małej kurewki. Użyła paska by zaznaczyć wąziutką talię, podkreślając tym samym swoje biodra. Włosy, które niesamowicie urosły przez te cztery miesiące, zebrała w wysoki kucyk, a jako że górną część stroju zostawiła nieprzyzwoicie rozpiętą, Saiyanin miał dobry widok na jej wyeksponowany dekolt.

Mimo iż Vegeta zerwał z celibatem i dzięki temu nie dostawał erekcji za każdym razem gdy niebieskowłosa Ziemianka wypięła się w jego stronę, czasami miał niewyobrażalną ochotę by przyprzeć ją do ściany niedokończonego pokoju grawitacyjnego. Wiedział, że nie mogłaby mu się oprzeć – _żadnej do tej pory się to nie udało._ Jednak zawsze jego fantazje zostawały doszczętnie niszczone przez jej impertynencję, bezczelność, arogancję i całkowity brak szacunku.

– Hej, Książę! Ogłuchłeś? – dotarło do niego wołanie kobiety. – Nie wiem co tam się dzieje w tej twojej spiczastej głowie, ale gdybyś tylko mógł łaskawie przesunąć swoją królewską stopę, mogłabym wyjąć spod niej klucz, którego potrzebuję.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze przed chwilą pożądał kogoś tak działającego mu na nerwy, jak ona.

* * *

_Kakarotto… żyje?_ – Vegeta miał problem z przetrawieniem tej wiadomości. Zresztą nie tylko on – chyba nikt nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Kakarotto żył i w dodatku nie chciał wrócić na Ziemię. _Co za dupek._

– Hej, wskrzeszamy Yamchę! – wykrzyknęła Bulma dotykając palcami skroni. Łysola przywrócono już do życia i wciąż pozostawało ostatnie życzenie do wykorzystania. – Skontaktował się ze mną z Zaświatów. Mówi, że Tenshinhan i Jaozzi nie chcą zostać rozdzieleni.

Nameczański szczeniak przełożył prośbę na swój język i po chwili w łunie światła zmaterializował się długowłosy mężczyzna. Przez chwilę głupio patrzył na swoje ręce, jakby upewniając się czy na pewno zostały przeniesione razem z resztą ciała, lecz po chwili podniósł wzrok by spojrzeć na wiwatujący tłumek, który zebrał się przed siedzibą korporacji. Niebieskowłosa kurewka rzuciła mu się na szyję, a on obrócił się dookoła przytrzymując ją w pasie. Saiyanin prychnął pogardliwie i dopiero tym zwrócił na siebie uwagę Yamchy.

– Skąd on się tu wziął!? – wykrzyknął obronnym ruchem zasłaniając kobietę i stopniowo zwiększając swoją ki. _Cudownie. Obicie komuś ryja dobrze mi zrobi._

– Yamcha, to nie tak! – próbowała uspokoić go Bulma – Vegeta zatrzymał się w korporacji na jakiś czas, jest naszym gościem. Wszystko w porządku!

– ... W PORZĄDKU?! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to jest W PORZĄDKU?!

– On nie jest AŻ TAK zły – dodał Łysol z głupią miną stając pomiędzy nimi. – Wiesz, walczył razem z nami przeciwko Frizerowi. I z tego co zrozumiałem, to on wpadł na pomysł jak mnie wskrzesić.

– Bulma, czyś ty kompletnie postradała rozum?! – kontynuował nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – Zapraszasz do swojego domu masowego mordercę, który ledwo ponad pół roku temu przyleciał z zamiarem ZLIKWIDOWANIA ŻYCIA NA TEJ PLANECIE?!

– Yamcha, kochanie, uspokój się…

– USPOKÓJ SIĘ? USPOKÓJ SIĘ?! Czy ty zapomniałaś DLACZEGO musieliście mnie wskrzeszać?! – nagle na twarzy mężczyzny zagościł wyraz przerażenia – O mój Boże… chyba mi nie powiesz, że z nim sypiasz…!

Saiyanin musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Jak na kogoś o tak niskiej mocy bojowej, cios wymierzony przez Ziemiankę był niezwykle silny. Nie miał zamiaru jednak obserwować jak rozwinie się ta walka – bez słowa wzbił się w powietrze i skierował się na swoje zwykłe miejsce ćwiczeń. _Ten dupek żyje i trenuje gdzieś w kosmosie. _Vegeta był jeszcze bardziej wściekły, niż poprzedniego wieczoru. Uświadomił sobie, że ta, i tak już olbrzymia, przepaść między nim a Kakarotto pogłębiała się każdego dnia, który spędził na tej zapchlonej planecie. Wiedział też, że nawet całonocna sesja treningowa, którą miał w planach, nie przyniesie żadnych rezultatów, jednak nie widział innego sposobu aby dać ujście swojej frustracji. _Chyba żeby tak… zrównać z ziemią jakieś miasto…? Nie musi być duże, wystarczy nawet wioska… _Vegeta pokręcił głową. _Jeszcze nie teraz._

* * *

Saiyanin wrócił dopiero w porze obiadowej. Ćwiczył prawie całą dobę i nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy był bardziej zmęczony, czy głodny. _Głodny _– postanowił gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł dochodzący z kuchni zapach uczty. Odkąd zaczął spędzać popołudnia i wieczory w korporacji, większość posiłków jadał z domownikami. Na szczęście na co dzień Nameczanie nie towarzyszyli im przy stole i choć tego dnia nie miało być inaczej, Vegeta wyczuwał o jedną ki więcej, niż normalnie. _Kurwa._

Mimo iż oboje mieli przed sobą pełne talerze, żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru przystąpić to konsumpcji w najbliższym czasie. Siedzieli ze splecionymi dłońmi patrząc sobie w oczy i pocierając się czubkami nosów. Gdyby nie to, że Saiyanin nie miał nic w ustach od niemalże dwudziestu czterech godzin, na ten widok zapewne odechciałoby mu się jeść.

– Widzę, że moja obecność nie jest już przyczyną dramatów – zauważył z ironicznym półuśmieszkiem.

– Wszystko Yamchy już wytłumaczyłam – powiedziała kobieta przesłodzonym głosem. – Już się pogodziliśmy, prawda, kochanie?

– Prawda! – odpowiedział równie czule szczerząc się jak idiota. Vegeta tylko przewrócił oczami. Dobrze wiedział, jak wyglądało takie „godzenie się".

Następny tydzień był istnym koszmarem. Nie było dnia aby nie natknął się na obściskującą się na każdym kroku parę. Czasami miał wrażenie, że robią to specjalnie – dom profesora był naprawdę duży, a oni pojawiali się akurat w tych kilku miejscach, do których zwykł chodzić. Saiyanin nie wytrzymywał psychicznie tego całego chichotania, tych bezsensownych zdrobnień i dziecinnych głosików. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie jak dwoje dorosłych ludzi mogło zachowywać się tak infantylnie. Jednak najgorsze było to, że od wskrzeszenia tej płotki prace nad pokojem grawitacyjnym zostały całkowicie wstrzymane. Ziemianka od tygodnia nie postawiła tam nawet stopy. Cierpliwość Vegety już dawno się skończyła, jednak nic nie mógł wskórać, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać w ich towarzystwie dłużej, niż kilka minut. Tym razem jednak był zdeterminowany.

Kierując się ich ki wyszedł do ogrodu, gdzie, obserwowani przez grupę Nameczan, marnowali czas na jedną z żałosnych, ziemskich gier. Ta akurat polegała na wymachiwaniu krótkim, dziurawym wiosłem i odbijaniu nim zielonej piłeczki. Yamcha, mimo iż naturalnie był niesamowicie słaby, musiał obniżyć swój poziom mocy praktycznie do zera, aby Bulma miała choćby cień szansy na zauważenie lecącego w jej stronę pocisku.

– Kobieto! – zawołał zdecydowanym tonem, gdy pojawił się na środku kortu łapiąc piłeczkę jedną ręką – ta błazenada ma zakończyć się w tym momencie. Nie będę więcej tolerował twojej impertynencji. Jeśli natychmiast nie wrócisz do swoich obowiązków, poniesiesz poważne konsekwencje.

– Po pierwsze – zaczęła Ziemianka przyjmując dobrze mu znaną pozę bojową – przestań mi rozkazywać. Tutaj twoja władza nie sięga, „książę". A po drugie – odpuścił byś trochę, co? Na świecie panuje teraz pokój, nic się nie stanie jeśli poczekasz jeszcze kilka tygodni!

_Idiotka_. On nie stawał się silniejszy, by bronić – stawał się silniejszy, by niszczyć. To, że ta mała planetka wciąż tętniła życiem, było zasługą wyłącznie jego dobrej woli.

– Jeśli chcesz kontynuować te swoje mordercze treningi, to nikt cię nie zatrzymuje. Ja zamierzam trochę odpocząć.

Mówiąc to schyliła się po jedną z piłeczek, które leżały porozrzucane dookoła. Ziemianka uparcie odmawiała zginania kolan przy podnoszeniu czegokolwiek, a że miała na sobie bardzo krótką spódniczkę, nietrudno było zauważyć kolor jej koronkowej bielizny. _Niebieskie._

Refleks Saiyanina był niezawodny. Zablokował cios przeciwnika jedną ręką równocześnie wbijając mu kolano w brzuch. Cienias upadł na ziemię krztusząc się powietrzem.

– Yamcha! – kurewka krzyknęła przerażona podbiegają do niego – co ci odwaliło?!

– On… ekhu! ekhu!... Patrzył na twoje… ekhu!... majtki!

_Kurwa._ Vegeta czuł, że jego twarz robi się gorąca. Wszystkie pary oczu, razem z Nameczańskimi, zwrócone były na niego. _Dość tego. Wynoszę się stąd. _Kopnął skręcającą się na ziemi łajzę jeszcze raz – tym razem czubkiem buta w bok – i poszedł się spakować.


	5. Chapter 5

_UWAGA! OD PRZYSZŁEGO ROZDZIAŁU PODNOSZĘ KATEGORIĘ WIEKOWĄ! PAMIĘTAJCIE BY ZMIENIĆ FILTRY WYSZUKIWANIA, JEŚLI MÓJ FANFIC PRZESTANIE SIĘ WAM WYŚWIETLAĆ!_

_Dopiero teraz historia zacznie nabierać tempa. W najbliższych rozdziałach będzie chyba trochę mniej humoru niż do tej pory, no ale cóż – nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo ;). Dziękuję za Wasze opinie, dużo dla mnie znaczy, jeśli ktoś poświęca swój czas, aby napisać kilka słów!_

* * *

_Najwyższy, kurwa, czas_ – pomyślał Vegeta, gdy dzwoniący telefon przerwał mu kolację. Mijał właśnie piąty tydzień od kiedy opuścił siedzibę korporacji i choć każdego dnia rozkoszował się ciszą i spokojem swojej samotni, z utęsknieniem czekał na ten dźwięk. Dobrze wiedział, co on oznacza – pokój grawitacyjny został ukończony.

Kiedy Saiyanin zorientował się, że dalsze przebywanie wśród tej ziemsko-nameczańskiej zgrai nieuchronnie prowadziło do tego, że w końcu zamieniłby całą Zachodnią Stolicę (w tym także jego tak długo wyczekiwane miejsce do ćwiczeń) w pył, postanowił wynieść się stamtąd natychmiast. Kazał przygotować sobie kilka tych dziwnych kapsułek z przenośnym domem i zapasami jedzenia i, pod groźbą śmierci, nie kontaktować się z nim dopóki córka gospodarzy nie weźmie się w garść i nie zrobi tego, co do niej należy.

– Vegeta? Ruszaj dupę, wszystko już gotowe! – twarz wyraźnie podekscytowanej swoim dziełem Ziemianki ukazała się na ekranie gdy tylko odebrał połączenie. Spodziewał się ujrzeć profesora, ale najwidoczniej kobieta sama chciała przekazać mu nowinę.

– Będę za trzydzieści minut – poinformował ją chłodno, po czym rozłączył się nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Nie tracąc czasu dokończył kolację, zamknął swój tymczasowy dom w kapsułce i wzbił się w powietrze. Przemierzył naprawdę spory kawał żeby znaleźć miejsce tak ciche i odosobnione, jak to, które właśnie opuszczał. W dolinie zamkniętej ze wszystkich stron pasmami górskimi ukryte było ogromne jezioro, które zasilał wodospad rozlewający się kaskadami po pobliskich skałach. Otaczająca je rozległa łąka zapewniła Vegecie miejsce do ćwiczeń, a lasy porastające zbocza pełne były dzikiej zwierzyny. _To mogłaby być całkiem przyjemna planeta gdyby nie ci zawszeni ludzie… Ciekawe za ile by poszła? Jakby się zastanowić, śmierć Frizera zostawiła sporą lukę na rynku, jeśli by tak… _

Wziął głęboki oddech. Coraz trudniej było mu zapanować nad ogarniającą go żądzą zniszczenia. Saiyanie nie przywykli do siedzenia bezczynnie w jednym miejscu, a on coraz bardziej pogrążał się w stagnacji. Czasami czuł, że każda cząstka jego ciała i duszy domaga się chaosu, przez co prawie zapominał o swoim ostatecznym celu. _Kakarotto…_ Vegeta zacisnął mocniej pięści i przyspieszył.

– No nareszcie! Nie mogłeś się lecieć szybciej? – powitała go Ziemianka zaciągając się ostatni raz papierosem.

– Prowadź – wycedził tylko.

Bulma rzuciła niedopałek na trawę i zmiażdżyła go obcasem, po czym weszła do jasno oświetlonego korytarza, wzdłuż ściany którego stał rząd niebieskich szafek. Na jednym końcu znajdowała się łazienka, a na drugim zewnętrzny panel kontrolny. Poza wejściem od strony ogrodu, do kopuły można było dostać się także bezpośrednio z domu.

– A teraz główna atrakcja – powiedziała podekscytowana stając przed ciężkimi, metalowymi drzwiami. – Ale najpierw przyłóż tu lewą dłoń – muszę skonfigurować mechanizm otwierający, żeby reagował na twój odcisk. Tylko ja, mój ojciec i ty będziemy mieli dostęp do pomieszczenia.

Gdy komputer przyjął polecenie drzwi rozsunęły się przed nimi. Choć wnętrze okrągłego pokoju było całkowicie puste (pomijając pionową kolumną na środku, w której mieścił się generator), wyglądało naprawdę imponująco.

– Nieźle, prawda? – zapytała kobieta rozglądając się z dumą. – Masz więcej miejsca, niż było na statku, na którym trenował Goku. No i ściany są o wiele bardziej wytrzymałe, choć na twoim miejscu raczej nie poddawałabym ich próbom. Możesz zmieniać poziom przyciągania bezpośrednio przy generatorze, ale teraz chciałam sprawdzić sterowanie z zewnątrz. Zostań tutaj.

Saiyanin nie mógł długo nacieszyć się samotnością, bo z głośników rozległo się donośne i wyraźne wołanie kobiety.

– Juhuu! Vegeta, słyszysz mnie? Zainstalowałam interkom w pomieszczeniu. Jeśli chcesz mnie zobaczyć, naciśnij przycisk po lewo.

– Skąd pomysł, że chcę cię widzieć, kobieto! Przejdź do rzeczy!

– Dobrze, w porządku – rzuciła poirytowana. – Pamiętaj, że ja widzę cię czy tego sobie życzysz, czy nie, Książę. Zaczynamy od dziesięciokrotnego przyciągania ziemskiego, uwaga!

Poczuł łaskotanie w żołądku, jak gdyby zjeżdżał windą w dół. Na pewno był cięższy, ale nie zrobiło to na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

– Nie żartuj, kobieto – prychnął – ja wychowałem się w takich warunkach. Może dla twojego kochanka byłoby to wyzwanie, ale z pewnością nie dla mnie.

– Nawet nie wspominaj o tym żałosnym dupku! – krzyknęła uderzając w coś jednocześnie. Najwidoczniej był to panel kontrolny, bo Sayianin, zaskoczony nagłym wzrostem grawitacji, znalazł się rozpłaszczony na podłodze. _Kurwa._ – Miesiąc! Tyle wytrzymał bez oglądania się za innymi, dasz wiarę? A pomyśleć, że kiedyś panicznie bał się dziewczyn! Myślę, że tutaj zadziałał ten cudowny „trening" u Żółwiego Pustelnika. Uch, no nie wierzę! Zanim zginął pokłóciliśmy się o to samo, myślałam że chociaż śmierć nauczyła go trochę pokory, ale… O BOŻE, VEGETA, PRZEPRASZAM!

Zanim Ziemianka zauważyła co się stało, Saiyanin zdążył już unieść się na tyle by klęknąć opierając się rękoma o podłogę. Walka z przyciąganiem była ciężka, zwłaszcza z tak niefortunnej pozycji wyjściowej, ale nie była niemożliwa.

– To było maksimum – dodała, gdy wyłączyła generator. – Przy takim wskaźniku trenował Goku. No cóż, najwidoczniej wszystko działa! Jeszcze raz przepraszam!

* * *

Desperacko próbował nadrobić zmarnowany czas. Od samego początku ćwiczył przy stukrotnie większej grawitacji niż ziemska i choć pierwszego dnia jedyne co robił, to uczył się chodzić, wiedział, że było warto. Po treningach odczuwał niesamowitą lekkość spowodowaną nie tylko śmiesznie małym ziemskim przyciąganiem, ale także świadomością swoich postępów. Vegecie to jednak nie wystarczało. Opuszczał kopułę tylko po to, by udać się na spoczynek – był tak pochłonięty zwiększaniem swojej siły, że zapominał nawet o posiłkach. Zmartwiona jego nieobecnością przy stole gospodyni zaczęła dostarczać mu jedzenie bezpośrednio do pokoju grawitacyjnego.

Jedyne źródło informacji dotyczące poczynań reszty domowników stanowiła ich ki. Po kilku dniach wrócił Yamcha, jednak bardzo szybko z powrotem się oddalił. _Pewnie go pogoniła. _Niedługo jednak spróbował znowu i tym razem zaproszono go do środka. Przez jakieś dwa tygodnie pojawiał się niemalże codziennie, aż w końcu został na noc i od tamtej pory nie opuszczał domu profesora na dłużej. Najwidoczniej także Łysol wpadał kilkukrotnie z wizytą, a gdy bachor Kakarotto odwiedzał tego nameczańskiego szczeniaka, również ki Piccolo, który zazwyczaj trenował gdzieś z dala od korporacji, była wyraźnie wyczuwalna.

Zdawał się nie zauważać upływu czasu. Nie wiedzieć kiedy minęły kolejne sto trzydzieści dni i smocze kule z powrotem zabłysły złotym blaskiem. Saiyanin przeczuwał, że ta dwójka, która pozostawała w Zaświatach, nie będzie zachwycona jego obecnością, więc ulotnił się, gdy przyzywali Porungę. Kilka godzin później wrócił do prawie pustego i o wiele spokojniejszego domu. Odkąd Nameczanie opuścili siedzibę korporacji, Vegeta zaczął częściej robić sobie przerwy – łatwiej było unikać czterech źródeł ki, niż prawie setki. Jednak nadal większość dni spędzał w pokoju grawitacyjnym, a niepisany układ panujący wśród domowników zdawał się wszystkim pasować: Vegeta nie wchodził im w drogę, a oni schodzili mu z oczu.

Dla Saiyanina jednak sielanka skończyła się wraz z rocznicą jego przybycia na Ziemię.

* * *

Obudził się zalany potem trzymając się za serce. Biło tak szybko, że jedyne co słyszał, to stłumione uderzenia i szum własnej krwi. _Ale przynajmniej bije…_ – pomyślał z gorzką ulgą. Od pięciu nocy, za każdym razem gdy tylko zmrużył oczy, nawiedzał go jeden i ten sam koszmar. _Nie… to coś więcej_. Koszmary miewał już wcześniej – problem tkwił w tym, że to co mu się śniło tym razem, zdarzyło się naprawdę. Od pięciu nocy na nowo przeżywał swoją śmierć. _To niedorzeczne. _Saiyanin był wściekły. To, że nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi snami odczytywał jako oznakę słabości. Pokonywał go własny umysł.

Jednak ból, który wybudzał go za każdym razem nie był wytworem jego wyobraźni. _Do tego to jebane dudnienie w głowie._ Kilka nieprzespanych nocy wystarczyło, żeby przyprawić go o migrenę.

– MAM CIĘ JUŻ DOŚĆ, WYNOŚ SIĘ STĄD! – przez otwarte okno usłyszał wrzask Bulmy. Vegeta westchnął z politowaniem. Takie sceny były codziennością. Potrafili pokłócić się o dosłownie każdą głupotę tylko po to, żeby kilka dni później znów wpaść sobie w ramiona.

– ZDYCHAJ, ŚMIECIU! – wrzask kobiety poprzedzał odgłos tłuczonego szkła. _Oho… a jednak zapowiada się ciekawie… _– MOGŁAM POPROSIĆ PORUNGĘ O NOWĄ PARĘ BUTÓW ZAMIAST PRZYWRACAĆ CIĘ DO ŻYCIA!

_Zła dziewczynka… _Vegeta nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu – musiał przyznać, że trochę mu zaimponowała. Założył koszulkę, otworzył szerzej okno i poleciał w stronę pokoju kobiety. I tak nie miał co liczyć na to, że uda mu się zasnąć tej nocy, więc równie dobrze mógł się trochę rozerwać.

Yamcha lewitował na wprost balkonu trzymając stertę swoich rzeczy, które Ziemianka zawzięcie wyrzucała.

– Kochanie, przepraszam, to nie tak! – żałośnie próbował się wytłumaczyć. – To pomyłka…! Nie, nie, nie, oszczędź chociaż mój telefon!

– POMYŁKA!? Krzyczenie imienia jakiejś kurwy, gdy bezcześcisz mnie swoim małym kutasem to POMYŁKA?! – Najwidoczniej zorientowała się, że samo rzucanie przedmiotami było bezcelowe, skoro ta łajza i tak nie miała problemu z ich wyłapywaniem, bo zaczęła rozbijać jego komórkę o balustradę.

– Nie, nie, przestań, proszę! Moje kontakty!

– I BARDZO DOBRZE! NIE BĘDZIESZ DZWONIŁ DO TYCH SWOICH SZMAT!

Vegeta podleciał do Yamchy i przyjacielsko położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– No stary, chyba tym razem naprawdę przeskrobałeś! – powiedział rozbawiony.

– Haha, no trochę… – wyszeptał lekko zawstydzony i mocno zdziwiony reakcją Saiyanina. Jednak zanim zdążył dodać coś więcej, Vegeta błyskawicznie wybił z jego objęć stertę trzymanych rzeczy i jedną ręką wystrzelił w ich kierunku skoncentrowaną wiązkę energii. W powietrzu unosiły się już jedynie czarne strzępki.

– Wybacz, to nic osobistego – powiedział siadając na balustradzie i uśmiechając się złowieszczo – ja po prostu cię nie lubię.

– To brzmi cholernie osobiście, dupku – warknął upokorzony Ziemianin, po czym zwrócił się do swojej dziewczyny. – Widzisz, kochanie? Już dostałem nauczkę… Wpuść mnie, proszę... Dokończymy, to co zaczęliśmy…

– Po moim trupie, chuju! – Bulma pokazała mu środkowy palec. – Choć, Vegeta. Szkoda i mojego, i twojego czasu na tego palanta – powiedziała ciągnąc go za rękę do środka. Saiyanin rzucił ostatni szelmowski uśmiech w stronę sparaliżowanego szokiem mężczyzny i podążył za kobietą.

– Dzięki, Vegeta. Naprawdę… – jej głos był cichy i słaby.

Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak bardzo go pociągała. _Kurwa._ Oparła się plecami o zamknięte drzwi balkonowe i drżącymi dłońmi próbowała odpalić papierosa. Zawinięta była jedynie w cienkie, białe prześcieradło, które miękko opływało jej kuszące kształty. Vegeta był pewien, że nie miała nic pod spodem. Rozczochrane niebieskie włosy kosmykami opadające na jej smukłe, nagie ramiona i rumiana cera promieniująca dziwnym blaskiem zdradzały czym zajmowała się jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu. Ponownie owładnęła nim żądza by przygwoździć kobietę do ściany – silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Był pewien, że tym razem nie zdoła jej się oprzeć i ulegnie pokusie, gdy nagle Ziemianka zaczęła płakać.

– Trzynaście lat poświęciłam temu dupkowi… Trzynaście lat! Rozchodziliśmy się i wracaliśmy do siebie więcej razy niż jestem w stanie spamiętać. Zawsze były mu inne w głowie, ale coś takiego… - po tych słowach rozkleiła się całkiem i nie była w stanie nic więcej z siebie wykrztusić. Łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach i zaczęła wydawać z siebie głośne, przerywane chlipaniem, wycie.

– Zasługujesz na kogoś silniejszego – wypalił zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język i wyszedł.

_Kurwa!_ _Gdyby tylko nie zaczęła ryczeć…_ Same łzy mu nie przeszkadzały. _Nawet wprost przeciwnie… _Ale nie był w stanie znieść tego okropnego zawodzenia. Już i tak tępy ból obijający się po jego czaszce wywołany pięciodniową bezsennością był nie do zniesienia. Czuł, że niedługo głowa mu eksploduje. Nie widząc innego rozwiązania, udał się w stronę pokoju grawitacyjnego.

* * *

Kobieta na pewno była zdeterminowana, aby wymazać byłego partnera ze swojego życia. W ciągu następnych kilku dni zmieniła drastycznie fryzurę (teraz jej głowę otaczała burza niebieskich loków), spaliła ich wspólne zdjęcia i doszczętnie pozbyła się wszystkiego, co mogło jej o nim przypominać. Jednak trzy miesiące później, Yamcha był z powrotem i choć Vegeta nie mógł powiedzieć, że go to zaskoczyło, był trochę rozczarowany decyzją kurewki. Jednak koszmary dręczyły go zbyt bardzo, by jakieś marne ziemskie dramaty uznał za swój problem.


	6. Chapter 6

_Uch! Robi się gorąco!_

* * *

Przez ostatni miesiąc naprawdę sporo się wydarzyło. Zaczęło się od tego, że Vegeta przeciążył generator i pokój grawitacyjny przestał nadawać się do użytku. Jasne, już wcześniej udawało mu się rozbić, wyrwać, bądź doszczętnie zniszczyć to i owo, ale nigdy nie było to nic, z czym kobieta nie mogła poradzić sobie w dzień lub dwa. Jednak tym razem było inaczej.

Niespodziewana utrata jego ukochanego miejsca do ćwiczeń była o tyle bardziej trudna do zniesienia, że tylko dzięki morderczemu treningowi każdego dnia, w nocy udawało mu się przespać parę godzin zanim przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej gwałtownie go budził. Jedyne co mu pozostawało w tej sytuacji to zaszyć się w swoim pokoju i jakoś to przeczekać. _I może spróbować zasnąć._ Na szczęście ostatnio siedziba korporacji „Capsule" była zadziwiająco spokojnym miejscem. Po ostatnim burzliwym rozstaniu, kochanek kobiety najwidoczniej robił wszystko, by utrzymać ją w dobrym humorze. Dał sobie nawet obciąć włosy, przed czym dotychczas się wzbraniał. Czasami nadal się kłócili, ale zdawało się, że ten mięczak przyjął taktykę polegającą na przyznawaniu racji i przepraszaniu za wszystko.

Jednak na tle tego, co zdarzyło się kilka dni później, nic już nie miało znaczenia. Gdy Vegeta wyczuł ogromną ki Frizera, był pewien, że jego koszmar właśnie się urzeczywistnia. Co gorsza wraz z nim zbliżało się do Ziemi jeszcze jedno – większe – źródło mocy. Saiyanin wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans i tym razem na pewno zginie, ale nie przerażało go to. Coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jego przeznaczeniem było zginąć z ręki swojego ciemiężyciela. Jeśli tak miało być, to trudno – ale tym razem zamierzał walczyć do samego końca.

Los najwidoczniej postanowił dalej śmiać mu się w twarz. Zanim Frizer miał szansę zakończyć życie Vegety i wszystkich innych mieszkańców Ziemi, jakiś wyrostek o fioletowych włosach wyeliminował zarówno jego, jak i jego ojca. Chłopak pojawił się znikąd i uparcie odmawiał wyjaśnienia im czegokolwiek – a miał z czego się tłumaczyć. Nie tylko nie chciał zdradzić jak ma na imię i skąd przybywa, ale także najwidoczniej znał miejsce i czas powrotu Kakarotto. Co więcej – utrzymywał, że był Super Saiyaninem. _Mały skurwiel._ To było zwyczajnie niemożliwe – w całym Wszechświecie zostało tylko dwoje Saiyan i on nie był jednym z nich.

Okazało się, że nie kłamał przynajmniej co do tego gdzie i o której przybędzie Kakarotto. Gdy ten pajac wreszcie się pojawił, mając na sobie idiotyczny yardratiański strój, młokos odciągnął go na bok – _jakby jego dotychczasowe działania nie były już wystarczająco podejrzane_. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że informacje które potem usłyszeli, były co najmniej niepokojące. Za trzy lata miał pojawić się wróg tak silny, że żadne z nich miało tego nie przeżyć. Chłopak, który posiekał Frizera i jego ojca w ciągu kilku sekund, podobno nie mógł się z nimi mierzyć.

Dreszcz, który przez niego przeszedł spowodował, że włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba – Saiyanin dawno nie czuł takiej ekscytacji. Jeśli przeciwnik naprawdę miał być tak niewyobrażalnie silny, istniało tylko jedno rozwiązanie – Vegeta musi stać się jeszcze silniejszy. Złowieszczy półuśmiech wykrzywił mu usta. Zaraz po powrocie do korporacji zażądał, by profesor naprawiając generator zwiększył jego moc trzykrotnie.

Gdy następnego dnia Vegeta wreszcie się obudził, czuł się zdezorientowany. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna przespał całą noc, a nawet większą część poranka. Był już tak przyzwyczajony do nieustającego bólu głowy, że kiedy ten go opuścił, Saiyanin miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje. Przeczuwał dlaczego koszmary go opuściły: według fioletowowłosego wyrostka zostały mu trzy lata życia. Może i powinien był zginąć (i pozostać martwym) prawie dwa lata temu, ale jeśli teraz zdoła własnymi siłami pokonać androidy i przeżyć, na nowo stanie się panem swojego losu. _Kakarotto będzie musiał poczekać._

Lekko ponad tydzień później, Bulma i jej chłopak znowu zaczęli się kłócić i Vegeta musiał przyznać, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, że kobieta mówiła do rzeczy.

– Kochanie… kiedy zamierzasz zacząć trenować? – rzuciła niby mimochodem, gdy oglądał jakiś mecz w telewizji.

– Wiesz, myślałem nad tym trochę… raczej nie ma sensu żebym pojawiał się za te trzy lata – _Tutaj akurat ma rację._

– Jak to? Yamcha, wszyscy twoi przyjaciele będą walczyć! Jasne, Saiyanie i Piccolo są naszym głównym atutem, ale to nie znaczy że mamy na nich zrzucać ten cały ciężar! Musisz im pomóc!

– Chyba sobie żartujesz – prychnął. – Nie czułaś jak potężną ki posiadał Frizer. Nie postawiłbym się jemu, a co dopiero przeciwnikowi, który ma być co najmniej kilka razy silniejszy.

– Kuririn walczył na Namek – powiedziała oskarżycielskim tonem.

– Och, to teraz porównujesz mnie do Kuririna, tak? Jestem od niego gorszy, to chcesz powiedzieć? – Ziemianin powoli tracił nad sobą panowanie

– Na pewno bardziej tchórzliwy. Frizer rozsadził go na kawałki, ale jestem pewna, że Kuririn stawi się razem ze wszystkimi za te trzy lata. Nie myślałam, że tak łatwo się poddajesz, Yamcha – Vegecie wydawało się, że w głosie kobiety rozbrzmiewała nutka pogardy.

– Wiesz co? Nie będę się z tobą kłócił, wychodzę – chyba zdawał sobie sprawę ile prawdy było w tym, co powiedziała. – Myślę, że musimy od siebie trochę odpocząć. Nie dzwoń.

– Zasługuję na kogoś silniejszego – rzuciła, bardziej siebie, niż do niego, zanim zdążył trzasnąć drzwiami.

Vegeta poczuł jakby żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła. Kilka miesięcy temu zaoferował jej te nieprzemyślane słowa jako coś w rodzaju pocieszenia. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że ta niepotrzebna uwaga, która mogłaby zostać mylnie uznana za przejaw jego człowieczeństwa, została puszczona mimo uszu – albo chociaż w niepamięć. On, w każdym razie, postanowił udawać, że nie rozpoznaje słów kobiety.

Nie minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie nim Yamcha wrócił do korporacji z obietnicą poprawy. Przez pewien czas panował względny spokój, ale teraz, prawie miesiąc od wizyty młokosa i powrotu Kakarotto, znowu rozpętało się piekło – przynajmniej dla kochanka Bulmy. Vegeta nie był zadowolony, że wybrali sobie akurat porę kolacji aby rozstrzygać swoje konflikty, bo choć zamknęli się w innym pokoju, nie dało się zignorować wrzasków kobiety.

– Kim ona jest?! – warknęła.

– Bulma, uspokój się! Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – próbował się bronić.

– Nie rób ze mnie idiotki! Czytałam twoje smsy! Jest całkiem jasne jaki charakter ma wasza znajomość!

– Grzebałaś w moim telefonie?! Jak mogłaś! Zero prywatności! Nie masz dla mnie za grosz zaufania!

– Ciekawe dlaczego tak jest. Masz jakieś pomysły? – jej głos ociekał sarkazmem. – Kim jest ta szmata?!

– To już nie ważne, między nami i tak już skończone.

– Ona chyba tak nie uważa – prychnęła poirytowana.

– Zatrzymałem się u niej po naszej ostatniej kłótni. Przecież zerwaliśmy wtedy, więc wszystko w porządku. Teraz wróciłem, więc...

– My nie ZERWALIŚMY! Chciałeś zrobić sobie PRZERWĘ! Odpocząć! – Kobieta wyraźnie była w szoku.

– To prawie to samo – rzucił zniecierpliwiony. – Daj spokój Bulma. To co wtedy powiedziałaś było bardzo wredne. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo byłam na ciebie wściekły!

– I TO MA USPRAWIEDLIWIĆ TWOJĄ SPRAWĘ?! ZDENERWOWAŁEŚ SIĘ, WIĘC WSZYSTKO W PORZĄDKU?! Nie, tym razem to naprawdę koniec.

Vegeta właśnie skończył jeść i wyszedł z kuchni kierując się do swojego pokoju, gdy drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia, w którym toczyła się zawzięta walka, otworzyły się na oścież.

– Wynoś się! POWIEDZIAŁAM: WYNOŚ SIĘ! – krzyczała wskazując wyciągniętą ręką w stronę wyjścia, gdy dostrzegła Saiyanina. W jej oczach była prośba.

– O nie, mnie do tego nie mieszaj – odparł Vegeta z prychnięciem i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. – To nie moja wina, że byłaś na tyle głupia, żeby wpuścić go ostatnim razem.

Następnego dnia proces wymazywania byłego kochanka z życia kobiety rozpoczął się od nowa. Wyrzuciła wszystkie jego rzeczy, które zdążył zgromadzić w domu profesora przez te kilka miesięcy, zmieniła fryzurę (proste włosy sięgające do ramion z gęstą grzywką zakrywającą jej czoło), a imię „Yamcha" stało się wyrazem tabu.

* * *

Vegeta podszedł do kolumny znajdującej się na środku pokoju grawitacyjnego i nacisnął przycisk wyłączając tym samym generator. Trzy miesiące. Trzy miesiące ćwiczeń przy maksymalnym przyciąganiu. Trzy miesiące forsowania swojego ciała do skraju wytrzymałości i przekraczania własnych granic. Trzy miesiące bez przerwy, bez odpoczynku. Trzy miesiące i wreszcie czuł się gotowy. To był dzień, w którym osiągnie poziom Super Saiyanina. Czuł to… Nie – wiedział to. Jeszcze nigdy nie wypełniała go ki w tak czystej postaci jak teraz. Vegeta BYŁ tą ki.

Wziął głęboki oddech, wyciszył się na chwilę i zaczął gwałtownie zwiększać swój poziom mocy wydając przy tym rozdzierający okrzyk. Jego energia rosła w zastraszającym tempie. Saiyanin nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się osiągnąć taki poziom. _Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze odrobinę…!_

… nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć – transformacja nie zaszła. _Byłem pewien…_ Przytłoczony ogromnym ciężarem niepowodzenia upadł na kolana. To było więcej, niż był w stanie znieść. Rozpacz i gorycz zaćmiły wszystkie jego zmysły i jedyne co czuł to pustka, która rozrywała go od środka. Zawód i rozczarowanie były tak wielkie, że w tym momencie, klęcząc na zimnej posadzce pokoju grawitacyjnego, w Vegecie nie było ani krzty nadziei.

Był tak bardzo pochłonięty swoją porażką, że wyczuł jej słabą ki dopiero w ostatniej chwili.

– Nawet nie próbuj – powiedział głosem, którego nie używał już tak długo, że nawet w jego uszach brzmiał obco.

Ręka kobiety zatrzymała się dosłownie centymetr nad jego ramieniem. Saiyanin wstał i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy musiało ją przestraszyć, bo na każdy krok, który robił w jej kierunku, ona odpowiadała jednym w tył.

– Po co tu przyszłaś? – wyciedził powoli. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Ja.. ja… – plecy Ziemianki natrafiły na ścianę. Odciął jej drogę ucieczki, nie miała gdzie uciec.

– Obserwowałaś mnie z zewnątrz, prawda? Przyszłaś napawać się moją porażką? Wyśmiewać moją nieudolność? Cieszysz się, że ujrzałaś chwilę mojej słabości?

– Nie, to nie tak! – pisnęła próbując odepchnąć go ręką. Złapał jej nadgarstek i przycisnął go do ściany. – Au! To boli!

– Po co tu przyszłaś? – powtórzył jeszcze bardziej jadowitym tonem.

– Ja… chciałam… chciałam cię pocieszyć… Zrobiło mi się ciebie szkoda… - wyszeptała nie patrząc na niego.

Wściekłości, która ogarnęła Saiyanina na te słowa, nie dało się porównać z niczym innym. Krew w jego żyłach zawrzała żywym ogniem. Chciał rozerwać ją kawałek po kawałeczku.

– Mógłbym cię teraz zabić – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie potrzebuję twojej litości. Jesteś bezczelna, głośna i irytująca. Odkąd tu przybyłem zachowujesz się wulgarnie. Drwisz ze mnie. Nie okazujesz należnego mi szacunku, nawet się mnie nie lękasz. I teraz, do tego wszystkiego, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że JEST CI MNIE SZKODA!? Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest to upokarzające?!

– Nie, ja… ja przepraszam! Ja… nie wiedziałam!

Vegeta spojrzał na jej przerażoną twarz. Była bezbronna… dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że jego fantazja zaczęła się urzeczywistniać. Stała przyparta do ściany pokoju grawitacyjnego bez możliwości ucieczki. Prawą ręką cały czas przytrzymywał jej nadgarstek _Jest moja._ Okropny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.

– Nie zabiję cię, spokojnie. Mam inny sposób, by cię ukarać – szepnął

Jednym ruchem zerwał z niej bluzkę. Kobieta wydała zduszony okrzyk. Wolną ręką złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, aby spojrzała w jego stronę. W jej oczach wreszcie było to, czego brakowało przez ten cały czas – lęk.

– Upokorzę cię tak, jak ty upokorzyłaś mnie.

Mógł zrobić to od razu. Mógł zedrzeć z niej spódnicę, wziąć ją szybko i brutalnie, zostawić obolałą na podłodze i wyjść. Ale nie zrobił tego. Vegeta przechylił głowę kobiety w bok i przybliżył się do jej szyi. _Jej strach ma słodki zapach._ Zadrżała. W odpowiedzi zaczął kąsać jej jasną, gładką skórę, poczynając od miejsca, gdzie kończyła się żuchwa i schodząc niżej w stronę obojczyka. Drobna ręka trzymana w jego uścisku przestała się wyrywać. Puścił jej podbródek by zrównoważyć delikatność pocałunków składanych na jej szyi, brutalnością z jaką przejechał paznokciami w górę jej uda.

– Ah! – krzyknęła zaskoczona. Vegeta uśmiechnął się do siebie – _pierwsze jęknięcie._

W międzyczasie minął obojczyk i jego wargi znalazły się na dekolcie kobiety. Jej oddech był płytki i nierówny, a przez cienką skórę wyraźnie czuł przyspieszone bicie jej serca. Złapał zębami brzeg stanika i zerwał go jednym, zdecydowanym szarpnięciem. Znowu zadrżała. Lewą rękę wsunął pod spódnicę i ścisnął jej pośladek. Podskoczyła i z jej ust wyrwał się zduszony jęk. Vegeta odwrócił kobietę twarzą do ściany wykręcając jej rękę, którą ciągle trzymał za nadgarstek, tak, że znalazła się na dolnej części jej pleców. Naparł na nią całym ciałem i delikatnie ugryzł płatek jej ucha. Zamknęła oczy. Lewą dłonią otoczył jej pierś składając namiętne pocałunki na jej karku i ramionach. W końcu zaczął schodzić w dół jej kręgosłupa aż natrafił na brzeg materiału. Puścił jej nadgarstek i gwałtownym szarpnięciem oswobodził kobietę ze spódnicy i bielizny, którą miała pod spodem.

Nim to zrobił, dyszała już ciężko. Vegeta zwinnie pozbył się swojego stroju i ponownie przykrył ją, tym razem nagim, ciałem. Gdy poczuła jego męskość na swoich pośladkach, wydała cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia. Tym razem prawa dłoń Saiyanina zaczęła pieścić jej pierś, podczas gdy lewą wsunął między jej nogi. Kobieta jęczała coraz głośniej. Po chwili przytuliła swój policzek do jego twarzy i, wyginając rękę do tyłu, zatopiła palce w jego włosach.

To był sygnał.

* * *

Bulma osunęła się po ścianie, do której cały czas przyklejony był jej policzek. Drżące nogi najwidoczniej nie były w stanie jej utrzymać. Ciągle jeszcze dyszała i pojękiwała cicho, mimo iż skończyli kilkadziesiąt sekund temu.

– Cóż, chyba nie do końca wyszła mi ta kara – powiedział z półuśmiechem obserwując ostatnie spazmy rozkoszy ogarniające kobietę. – Ale wiesz co? Nawet nie jestem już zły.

Vegeta ubrał się i skierował w stronę drzwi. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się jednak i spojrzał ostatni raz na Ziemiankę.

– Nie myśl sobie, że z tobą skończyłem – mruknął – ledwo zdążyłem cię skosztować. Zasmakowałaś mi, ale to był dopiero pierwszy kęs. Jeszcze długo, zanim się nasycę.


	7. Chapter 7

_Długo im to zajęło, ale jak już zaczęli, nie mogą przestać. Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie ich związek jako bardzo dynamiczny. Czekam na Wasze opinie, miłego czytania!_

_(P.S. o Goku i Chichi raczej nie napiszę, bo paradoksalnie uważam, że Vegeta jest lepszym mężem/partnerem niż Kakarotto ;). Planuję za to ich krótki, gościnny występ w tym ficu!)_

* * *

Stała opierając się plecami o blat kuchenny i trzymając się go kurczowo. Znowu nie miała dokąd uciec a Saiyanin przybliżał się coraz bardziej. Patrząc jej w oczy uśmiechnął się zawadiacko – był rozbawiony tym, w jakim stopniu płoszyła ją jego obecność. Gdy podszedł do niej, jeszcze bardziej wygięła się w tył chcąc zwiększyć dystans między nimi. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku naparł na nią swoim ciałem, pochylił się nad jej twarzą, wyciągnął rękę i… zdjął szklankę z półki wiszącej bezpośrednio za kobietą.

Gdy nalewał sobie sok, kątem oka dostrzegł, że rozdygotana Ziemianka odetchnęła z ulgą. Był to trzeci dzień od kiedy przywłaszczył sobie ją w pokoju grawitacyjnym i drażnienie się z nią jeszcze mu się nie znudziło. Bulma słusznie przeczuwała, że wkrótce zaatakuje ją ponownie, jednak nie mogła wiedzieć ani kiedy, ani gdzie to nastąpi. Vegeta czekał, aż kobieta poczuje się trochę pewniej i przestanie się go spodziewać. W międzyczasie dużo rozrywki dostarczała mu ponadprzeciętna nerwowość Ziemianki. Podskakiwała za każdym razem, gdy pojawił się przed nią niespodziewanie, a kiedy tylko zostawali sami, uciekała w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia. Drżała pod jego spojrzeniem i płonęła rumieńcem, jeśli zobaczyła go bez koszulki.

Mimo iż Bulma starannie go unikała (co było zupełnie bezsensowne skoro bezbłędnie potrafił wyczuć jej ki), te „przypadkowe" spotkania były dosyć częste. Vegeta nie miał nic lepszego do roboty skoro postanowił zaprzestać treningu na jakiś czas. Nie znaczyło to, że poddał się w swoim dążeniu do stania się Super Saiyaninem – po zaznaczeniu swojej dominacji (nawet w tak błahej sprawie jak jego relacje z Ziemianką) jego chwilowe zwątpienie ustąpiło miejsca jeszcze większej niż zwykle determinacji. Uznał jednak, że kilkudniowa przerwa jest konieczna. Musiał przeanalizować swoją dotychczasową taktykę pod kątem ostatniej porażki – najwidoczniej samo zwiększanie tężyzny fizycznej nie wystarczało, aby zaszła transformacja. W dodatku, choć ciężko było mu to przyznać, jego ciało było nadzwyczaj przemęczone i wprost domagało się dłuższego odpoczynku.

Zanim odstawił szklankę, Bulma już dawno zdążyła czmychnąć. Nie pozostał jednak zbyt długo bez towarzystwa, bo chwilę potem do kuchni wparowała jej matka.

– Oto mężczyzna, którego szukałam! – zawołała wesoło od progu. – Panie Vegeta, byłby pan gentlemanem i pomógłby mi pan przynieść zakupy z samochodu! Obawiam się, że nie mam umiaru jeśli chodzi o kupowanie, nie ważne czy to ubrania, jedzenie, czy kosmetyki. Tym razem chyba przeszłam samą siebie, ale pan jest taki silny, że na pewno uniesie wszystko za jednym razem!

Vegeta westchnął zniecierpliwiony. Jego gospodyni była chyba najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkał (_wliczając w to jej córkę_), jednak robił wszystko by trzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy, gdy była w pobliżu. Dobrowolnie dostarczała mu każdą ilość strawy, jakiej zażądał, nie okazując przy tym żadnych objawów niesubordynacji, a co więcej, jej talent kulinarny i szybkość, z którą potrafiła przygotować pięciodaniowy posiłek były ponadprzeciętne. Przez wyświadczenie jej od czasu do czasu drobnej przysługi, upewniał się, że kobieta nadal będzie dla niego gotować. Dlatego też, nie odzywając się nawet słowem, wyszedł spełnić jej prośbę.

Torby, siatki i paczki zajmowały cały bagażnik i tylne siedzenie samochodu, ale ku uciesze Saiyanina wszystkie pełne były jedzenia. Choć ciężar zakupów nie stanowił problemu, wyzwaniem było doniesienie wszystkiego w jednym kawałku. Przy takiej ilości przedmiotów prawdopodobieństwo, że któryś z nich wypadnie mu z rąk było zbyt duże, a stawka – jako że chodziło o produkty spożywcze – zbyt wysoka. Dlatego Vegeta rozłożył przygotowany wcześniej koc, ułożył na nim zakupy i zawiązał go w schludny tobołek.

– Och, dziękuję kochanie, dobry z ciebie chłopiec! – powiedziała blondynka splatając dłonie w wyrazie zachwytu gdy wrócił do kuchni. – Poczekaj tu, zaraz znajdziemy dla ciebie jakąś nagrodę! – dodała rzucając się do toreb.

Kiedy matka Bulmy nie próbowała go oczarować, zaczynała mu matkować (albo robiła i jedno, i drugie, co było chyba jeszcze bardziej niepokojące). Ponieważ jednak zawsze w parze szedł jakiś poczęstunek, Vegeta przełykał swoją dumę i pozwalał – do pewnego stopnia – traktować się jak dziecko. Choć samo przebywanie z tą kobietą sprawiało mu psychiczny ból, musiał przyznać, że na ogół było także opłacalne. Ziemianie, a ona w szczególności, przejawiali ogromne zamiłowanie do słodyczy i Saiyanin szybko przekonał się dlaczego.

– Uch, znalazłam! – powiedziała siłując się ze sporym wiaderkiem lodów czekoladowych. – Smacznego, kochanie, zasłużyłeś! Tylko zostaw sobie miejsce na kolację, zrozumiano?

Mruknął coś pod nosem, porwał kubełek i łyżkę, i udał się na poszukiwanie miejsca w którym mógłby w spokoju i samotności oddać się tej zimnej, roztapiającej się w ustach rozkoszy.

* * *

Po kolacji Vegeta rozsiadł się przed telewizorem. Mimo iż uważał większość ziemskich rozrywek za ogłupiające i bezsensowne marnowanie czasu (i w tym przypadku nie było inaczej), musiał jakoś radzić sobie z nudą, która ogarniała go, gdy nie trenował. Tym razem chodziło jednak o coś innego. Wiedział, że kobieta chowa się przed nim w swoim laboratorium i pozostanie tam do późna. Wiedział też, że gdy przechodząc obok otwartego salonu zobaczy Saiyanina uśpionego jakimś nużącym programem, poczuje się bezpieczna – przynajmniej tej nocy. Wtedy właśnie zamierzał ją dopaść.

Wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego planem. Kiedy Vegeta poczuł, że jej ki przemieszcza się w jego kierunku, rozłożył się wygodnie i zamknął oczy. Kobieta, myśląc, że pogrążony jest w głębokim śnie, zdjęła buty by go nie obudzić i na palcach zaczęła wspinać się po schodach. Nie była nawet w połowie, gdy chwycił ją w pół i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

– Aa! – pisnęła i zaczęła okładać go pięściami po plecach i wierzgać nogami – puść mnie! Puść mnie, dupku, bo będę krzyczeć! – szepnęła nerwowo nie chcąc by jej rodzice znaleźli ich w takiej sytuacji.

– Och, oczywiście, że będziesz krzyczeć. Mogę ci to obiecać… – powiedział uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

Bezczelność i zuchwałość jego odpowiedzi zamknęła jej usta. Kobieta ostatni raz kopnęła go kolanem w brzuch (czego oczywiście nawet nie poczuł) i przestała się wyrywać. Westchnęła ciężko i, rezygnując z dalszej walki, pozwoliła zanieść się do swojej własnej sypialni.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, sprawił, że krzyczała. Krzyczała, pojękiwała, dyszała, mruczała, wzdychała i piszczała. Drżała, skręcała się i wiła pod nim wbijając swoje długie, pomalowane na różowo paznokcie w jego ramiona i zaplatając nogi wokół jego talii. W końcu słodki skurcz sprawił, że wygięła plecy w łuk, a po kilku sekundach opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Vegeta wycofał się i zaczął się ubierać.

– Nie idź... – wymruczała cicho patrząc na niego zamglonym od rozkoszy wzrokiem

– Nie mam powodu, by zostać – odpowiedział chłodno po chwili ciszy.

Na te słowa kobieta odwróciła się plecami do niego i nic więcej nie powiedziała. Saiyanin naciągnął koszulkę na swój lekko spocony tors i wyszedł.

* * *

Następnego dnia była jakaś inna. Nadal go unikała i nadal podskakiwała, gdy pojawiał się przed nią znienacka. Jednak nie było już drżenia i rumienienia się na jego widok. Jeśli tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, na jej twarzy od razu pojawiał się wyraz zacięcia, a w jej wzroku zapalały się groźne ogniki. Było dużo prychania, przewracania oczami, zadzierania głowy, tupania i obracania się na pięcie. Z tego co Vegeta był w stanie stwierdzić, kobieta próbowała go ignorować chcąc jednocześnie zwrócić na siebie uwagę. _A więc chcesz się bawić? W porządku._ Wiedział, że ją złamie. _Przynajmniej nie będzie nudno._

Bulma najwidoczniej oczekiwała jakiejś reakcji na swoje zachowanie, więc Saiyanin postanowił udawać, że nie zauważa niczego niezwykłego w jej sposobie bycia. Nie okazywał w najmniejszym stopniu zaniepokojenia jej morderczym wzrokiem, a każde pełne irytacji chrząknięcie puszczał mimo uszu. Normalnie już dawno wyprowadziłoby to go z równowagi, jednak obserwowanie jak jego obojętność coraz bardziej denerwuje kobietę, było tego warte.

Ziemianka faktycznie traciła cierpliwość: jej prychnięcia były coraz częstsze, a tupanie nogą coraz głośniejsze, choć nie było jeszcze nawet południa. Z racji tego, że Vegeta dalej ją ignorował, postanowiła zmienić taktykę, z którą jednak również radził sobie bezbłędnie. Gdy zablokowała mu drogę udając nieświadomą tego, że Saiyanin chce przejść, po prostu złapał ją w pasie i lekko przestawił na bok. Pół godziny później, na jego oczach, zajadała się ostatnim kawałkiem ciasta, który sprzątnęła mu sprzed nosa, licząc na chociaż najmniejszy przejaw irytacji z jego strony, nieświadoma tego, że jej matka upiekła jeszcze jedną blachę specjalnie dla Vegety. Musiał jednak przyznać, że zlizując słodki krem ze swoich palców, wyglądała nawet bardziej kusząco niż sam wypiek.

Najbardziej nużącą próba nadeszła wieczorem, gdy przełączyła program, który akurat oglądał, na jakiś denny serial komediowy. Vegeta wspiął się na wyżyny aktorstwa (_czego nie można było powiedzieć o obsadzie tego chłamu_) i przez całe pół godziny udawał, że dobrze się bawi. Na szczęście sztuczny śmiech widowni informował o „zabawnych" momentach, co z pewnością ułatwiło mu sprawę. Bulma jednak nie bawiła się tak dobrze widząc, że jej wysiłki idą na marne. Warknęła rozdrażniona i udała się na górę, by sięgnąć po swoją ostatnią deskę ratunku.

Ziemiance przestało już zależeć, żeby zwrócił uwagę na jej parszywy humor – teraz musiała się starać, żeby W OGÓLE zwrócił na nią uwagę. Vegeta musiał przyznać, że tym razem trafiła w dziesiątkę, bo gdy pojawiła się w salonie odziana w zwiewną, delikatną i nieprzyzwoicie krótką różową koszulkę nocną, zapomniał, że powinien ją ignorować.

– Och, a więc wreszcie raczyłeś mnie zauważyć, „książę"? – wysyczała z satysfakcją widząc jak wpatruje się w jej kształtne ciało. To wystarczyło jej żeby zacząć rozmowę, do której szykowała się cały dzień.

Vegeta wiedział, że udało jej się go złamać, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić wygrać jej tak łatwo. Nim zdążyła się zorientować, leżała pod nim na kanapie.

– Jeśli chodziło ci o to, wystarczyło poprosić – powiedział pochylając się nad nią i uśmiechając się zuchwale.

– Zupełnie nie o to chodziło, chamie! I puszczaj mnie! Tym razem nie żartuję! – Saiyanin złapał ją za nadgarstki zanim zdążyła zadać mu pierwszy cios i wyprostował się siadając tym samym na jej biodrach.

– Dobrze – powiedział, lecz jej nie puścił – wysłucham cię. Masz minutę.

Chyba nie bardzo odpowiadała jej uległa pozycja, w której ją przetrzymywał, jednak nie widząc innego wyjścia przybrała groźną minę i zaczęła:

– Nie jestem twoją zabawką.

– Ależ jesteś – wymruczał wpatrując się lubieżnie w jej biust. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby zaczęła żałować doboru garderoby – zagarnąłem cię i teraz jesteś moja. Chyba nie oczekiwałaś, że owiniesz mnie wokół palca, jak tę łajzę przede mną – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

– Wiem, że nie masz do mnie żadnych uczuć, jeśli o to ci chodzi – prychnęła z irytacją – nie jestem głupia. Zresztą nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby mieć za chłopaka takiego psychopatę jak ty.

– Więc o co ci chodzi, kobieto? – westchnął.

– Musimy skończyć tę zabawę – powiedziała tak stanowczo, jak tylko potrafiła. – Nie będę oddawała się komuś, kto nie lubi mnie nawet na tyle, żeby zostać ze mną po wszystkim.

– Chciałabyś, żebym utulał cię do snu? – naigrywał się.

– Porozmawiał. Nawet odwrócił się tyłkiem i zasnął, a nie wychodził jak z burdelu. Chcę, żebyś pomyślał także o moich potrzebach.

– Przecież nie zostawiłem cię ani razu niezaspokojonej – powiedział lekko zdezorientowany.

– Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – zarumieniła się.

– Nie wiem. Ale niech ci będzie – podniósł ją, lecz tym razem nie przerzucił jej przez ramię, tylko wziął ją na ręce – tej nocy obdarzę cię książęcym pocałunkiem.

– Nie, puszczaj! – znowu zaczęła się wyrywać. – Mówiłam, że to koniec! Koniec, słyszysz?

– Nie ty o tym decydujesz, kobieto – powiedział znudzonym tonem niosąc ją na górę.

Tym razem jednak nie poddawała się tak łatwo, więc musiał przywiązać jej nadgarstki do ramy łóżka. Na szczęście jej pokój jak zwykle zawalony był różnymi szmatami, więc szybko znalazł dwa kawałki materiału nadające się do tego celu. Trzecim zasłonił jej oczy.

– Jesteś okropny! – warknęła na niego. – Jak możesz porywać niewiastę i robić jej tak nieprzyzwoite rzeczy! Na tej planecie szanuje się kobiety, a nie perfidnie je wykorzystuje! Jesteś prostakiem, chamem, zbokiem… AH!

Kobieta przestała mówić dopiero gdy przesunął język po jej wargach. Tych między nogami.

* * *

Gdy skończyli, wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł. Tym razem była zbyt dumna, by poprosić, aby został.


	8. Chapter 8

_Jak można się domyślić, skończył się dla mnie czas słodkiego lenistwa. Póki mogłam, starałam się dodawać dwa rozdziały tygodniowo, ale teraz nie potrafię przewidzieć częstotliwości z jaką będą się ukazywać. Staram się pisać codziennie, nawet jeśli jedynie po kilka zdań jednocześnie, ale to nie to samo. Po wyświetleniach widzę, że jest grono osób, które odwiedzało mnie regularnie, nawet w takcie tej dłuższej przerwy, za co serdecznie dziękuję! Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba – Wasze opinie z pewnością dodadzą mi motywacji!_

* * *

Zapadał zmierzch i wieczorne niebo zdążyło już nabrać różowo-pomarańczowej barwy. Saiyanin wylądował miękko na trawie, wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i zaczął obniżać swoją ki – była najwyższa pora by przerwać trening i wrócić do siedziby korporacji. Już ponad tydzień temu jego odpoczynek dobiegł końca i Vegeta całe dnie spędzał poza domem oswajając się ze swoją nową mocą. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli chce ją w pełni kontrolować, musi się najpierw do niej przyzwyczaić. Poza tym nie był wcale pewien, czy dalsze katowanie swojego ciała w pokoju grawitacyjnym przyniosłoby jakiekolwiek rezultaty na tym etapie. Czuł się tak bezradny w swoich staraniach, że kilka dni temu, dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, zagościła w jego głowie myśl o wspólnym treningu z Kakarotto.

Nawet teraz był wściekły na samego siebie za to, że choćby przez chwilę rozważał tę opcję. Nie chodziło już o to, że było niemożliwym przebywanie w towarzystwie tego irytującego do granic możliwości pajaca. Różnica poziomów nadal była między nimi zbyt duża, więc każdy sparing kończyłby się porażką Vegety. Poza tym, wyglądałoby to tak jakby Książę potrzebował pomocy tego trzeciorzędnego wojownika w osiągnięciu poziomu Super Saiyanina. Vegeta prychnął na samą myśl i wzbił się w powietrze udając się w kierunku korporacji.

Nie było łatwo nie dać pożreć się ogarniającej go frustracji. Nie tak miały potoczyć się jego losy po pozbyciu się Frizera. Vegeta, jako książę niezwykłej rasy Saiyan, automatycznie powinien stać się najsilniejszym wojownikiem we Wszechświecie i kontynuować dzieło zniszczenia, które rozpoczął lata temu. Tymczasem okazało się, że jego tytuł i urodzenie nic nie znaczą, bo nie dość że jakiś zwykły debil i prostak był w stanie przejść legendarną transformację, to jeszcze zrobił to szybciej od niego. Jakby tego było mało, pisane mu było zginąć z rąk jakichś cyborgów. _To niedorzeczne_ – za niecałe trzy lata miały pojawić się kolejne istoty, tak znacząco silniejsze od niego. Czuł jak pochłania go złość.

Choć wszechogarniający gniew nie był dla niego nowym uczuciem, dopiero teraz zaczynał go męczyć. Może gdzieś w podświadomości wiązał koniec Frizera z końcem jego zmartwień i, gdy okazało się, że jest inaczej, przestał widzieć cel w nieustannej złości. Może powoli ogarniała go rezygnacja, spowodowana porażką za porażką, a może przyczynił się do tego brak porządnej walki od jakichś dwóch lat. Może po prostu za dużo czasu spędził już na tej żałosnej planecie. Jakikolwiek byłby ku temu powód, Vegeta wracając z treningu coraz częściej (i nie do końca świadomie) spychał myśli o Kakarotto, Super Saiyaninie i androidach na dalszy plan i próbował się zrelaksować.

Gdy doleciał do korporacji, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił (i którą zawsze robił) to zlokalizowanie jej mieszkańców. Jego gospodarze byli, tam, gdzie się spodziewał, ale nigdzie nie mógł wyczuć ki ich córki. _Ta kobieta coraz częściej się gdzieś szwenda._ Nie to, żeby Vegetę to obchodziło, ale jeśli chodzi o relaks, godzina – lub dwie – z niebieskowłosą Ziemianką działały niezawodnie. W sumie, gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, nie miał jej odkąd wznowił trening. Zresztą praktycznie wcale nie widział jej od ponad tygodnia. Nie miał zamiaru jednak zaprzątać tym sobie głowy i skierował swe kroki w kierunku sauny by odpocząć i umyć się przed kolacją.

* * *

Przez resztę wieczoru Vegeta wpatrywał się w telewizor, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że jedynym powodem, przez który marnuje czas na tę „rozrywkę", jest oczekiwanie na powrót Ziemianki. Zły na siebie, jak zawsze, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie posiada pełnej i świadomej kontroli nad samym sobą, poszedł do swojego pokoju. Było już kilkanaście minut po północy, więc równie dobrze mógł się położyć. Najpierw jednak zamknął za sobą drzwi i udał się do łazienki. Zapalił lampkę nad lustrem, po czym spojrzał sobie w oczy. Książę zawsze lubił swoje odbicie – miał królewskie rysy swojego ojca, szlachetne, wysokie czoło i wzrok budzący grozę w każdym, na kim spoczął. Vegeta uśmiechnął się do siebie szelmowsko i sięgnął po szczoteczkę.

Gdy jego oddech pachniał już orzeźwiającą miętą, Saiyanin stanął koło łóżka i zaczął się rozbierać. Ściągnął przez głowę czarny, bawełniany T-shirt i rzucił go na krzesło. Przyćmione światło lampki padło na jego nagi, pokryty bladymi bliznami tors. Zdążył już rozpiąć rozporek, gdy nagle zastygł w bezruchu. W jego kierunku zbliżała się dobrze mu znana, lecz znienawidzona ki. _Czego ta łajza tu szuka? _– pomyślał zaciskając pięści i obnażając zęby, jakby warcząc bezgłośnie. Dopiero wtedy wyczuł drugą, o wiele słabszą energię. _Ta mała kurewka…!_ W pierwszym odruchu chciał wylecieć im naprzeciw, ale udało mu się opanować i postanowił zaczaić się na nią na schodach. Zapiął spodnie i, nie zawracając sobie głowy koszulką, wybiegł z pokoju.

Vegeta trochę się pośpieszył, bo minęło dobrych kilkanaście minut, zanim usłyszał szczęk zamka i ściszone głosy za drzwiami. Z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej spięty.

– Ćśśś! Przestań już, Yamcha! – usłyszał rozbawiony szept kobiety. – Chyba nie chcesz nikogo obudzić!

We wpadającym przez otwarte drzwi świetle lamp, Saiyanin mógł dostrzec zarys dwóch sylwetek stojących w progu. Wysoki mężczyzna obejmował w pasie niewielką postać, która praktycznie uwiesiła się na jego szyi.

– Padam z nóg! Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz tyle tańczyłam – westchnęła głośno. – Bawiłam się świetnie, Yamcha, cieszę się, że dałam się na to namówić!

– Bulma… – spoważniał i spojrzał jej w oczy – Ja… ja dziękuję, że dałaś mi jeszcze jedną szansę… Zachowywałem się jak ostatni kretyn. Zmienię, się obiecuję…

Vegeta poderwał się ze stopnia, na którym siedział, gdy zobaczył, że ten dupek schyla się do pocałunku. Na szczęście nim zdążył zareagować, Bulma przechyliła głowę w bok i oparła ją na ramieniu mężczyzny.

– Daj spokój, Yamcha. Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi – uśmiechnęła się i cmoknęła go w policzek. – A teraz leć już. W tym momencie nie marzę o niczym innym niż gorąca kąpiel i łóżko.

Dopiero gdy Ziemianka zamknęła drzwi, Vegeta włączył światło. Przekonana, że wszyscy już śpią, podskoczyła lekko wydając zduszony okrzyk i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Była zaskoczona, ale nie zmieszana.

– Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? – warknął patrząc jak kobieta w milczeniu zdejmuje buty i płaszcz.

– Dobranoc, Vegeta – odrzekła ziewając i próbując go wyminąć. Złapał ją boleśnie za nadgarstek.

– Co robiłaś z tą łajzą – wycedził przez zęby tak stanowczo, że nie przypominało to już pytania

– Tańczyłam.

– I co jeszcze?

– Nie twój interes – odparła buntowniczo. Ścisnął jej rękę jeszcze mocniej. Grymas bólu odbił się na jej twarzy, ale nie jęknęła.

– Jesteś moja. Myślałem, że postawiłem sprawę jasno.

– To właśnie jest twój podstawowy błąd – westchnęła. – Yamcha przynajmniej nie traktuje mnie jak rzecz. Nie jestem twoją własnością. Nie jestem i nigdy nie będę.

– Daruj sobie – prychnął – dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafisz mi odmówić. Już to przerabialiśmy.

– Wiem. I nie zamierzam się opierać – wyszeptała kokieteryjnie wprost do jego ucha, po czym przygryzła je delikatnie. – Ale nie myśl, że możesz mnie kontrolować.

Dopiero gdy stanęła tak blisko niego, Vegeta wyczuł w jej oddechu woń alkoholu. Mimo to, podobała mu się jej śmiałość. Puścił nadgarstek kobiety, gdy palce jej drugiej ręki zaczęły błądzić po jego nagiej piersi i, ciekawy tego, co zamierzała zrobić, pozwolił posadzić się na schodach. Ziemianka usadowiła się stopień niżej składając mokre, namiętne pocałunki na każdej bliźnie pokrywającej jego tors. Nim dotarła do linii spodni, Vegeta był już podniecony.

– Poczekaj chwilę, muszę się wykąpać – powiedziała, gdy próbował przejąć inicjatywę. – I trochę więcej wypić – wyszeptała do siebie.

Bulma chwyciła Saiyanina za rękę i zaprowadziła go do swojego pokoju. Tam od razu podeszła do barku, z którego wyjęła butelkę czerwonego wina i niezwykle dużą lampkę. Wypełniła ją po brzegi i wypiła połowę za jednym razem.

– Nigdzie się nie ruszaj – mrugnęła do niego zsuwając sukienkę z ramion i zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki.

Vegeta musiał jednak załatwić najpierw jedną, niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę. Otworzył okno, namierzył ki i wzbił się w powietrze. Yamcha miał nad nim dobry kwadrans przewagi, ale Saiyanin momentalnie zmniejszył między nimi dystans. Gdy cienias zorientował się kto siedzi mu na ogonie, próbował przyśpieszyć, jednak niewiele mu to dało. Kilka sekund później, Książę pojawił się tuż przed nim, zmuszając go do gwałtownego hamowania.

– Vegeta… – wybełkotał zarówno zaskoczony jak i przestraszony – o co… o co chodzi…?

Postanowił wytłumaczyć mu sytuację najlepiej jak potrafił – pięścią w brzuch. Niespodziewany cios sprawił, że zaatakowany mężczyzna zgiął się w pół opluwając przy tym Saiyanina krwią.

– Powiem to tylko raz, zrozumiano? – zapytał zimnym i przerażająco spokojnym głosem cały czas wgniatając zaciśniętą dłoń w splot słoneczny Yamchy. – Zaprzepaściłeś swoją szansę. Jeśli tylko zacznę podejrzewać, że dalej się spotykacie, nie przeżyjesz tego. Ona jest moja.

Vegeta poprawił cios kolanem i wrócił do pokoju Bulmy zanim jego nieobecność została zauważona. Wyszła z łazienki akurat gdy zdążył wytrzeć krew jej byłego chłopaka ze swojego ramienia. W samej bieliźnie i z butelką wina w dłoni (lampka najwidoczniej gdzieś się zawieruszyła) wyglądała jeszcze bardziej rozwiąźle i wyzywająco niż zazwyczaj. Choć jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu wyprowadzało go to z równowagi, teraz, gdy wreszcie ją posiadł, taki widok przywoływał na jego usta szelmowski uśmiech. Bulma włączyła cichą muzykę i odwróciła się do Saiyanina rzucając mu uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. Chciał ją objąć ale zatrzymała go, kładąc dłoń na jego piersi i popychając w kierunku łóżka, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że tym razem ona zamierza dominować.

Vegeta rozbawiony i dziwnie pobudzony zmianą w jej zachowaniu pozwolił popchnąć się na miękką pościel. Kobieta wspięła się niego, usiadła na nim okrakiem i zaczęła bujać biodrami w rytm delikatnych dźwięków napływających z odtwarzacza. Zamknęła oczy i wijąc się z gracją kontynuowała swój zmysłowy taniec. Wzięła łyk wina i pochyliła się nad Saiyaninem. Poczuł słodką ciecz wlewającą się do jego ust i mokre, niebieskie kosmyki łaskoczące jego szyję. Bardziej niż sam alkohol, podobał mu się delikatny dotyk jej warg.

– Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale to był nasz pierwszy pocałunek, Książę Vegeta – zachichotała patrząc mu w oczy rozbawionym wzrokiem.

Tej nocy istotnie to ona miała kontrolę. Saiyanin do tej pory chyba jedynie dwa razy pozwolił na to jakiejś kobiecie – mimo wszystko jego dominacja wydawała się bardziej naturalna – ale było coś niezwykle pociągającego w tej małej bestii przywołanej przez niewielką ilość czerwonego wina. Niemal do samego końca pozostawała na górze. Dopiero gdy przyjemność płynąca z jej powolnych, lecz zmysłowych i nadzwyczaj intensywnych ruchów stała się zbyt duża, Vegeta zwinnie przewrócił ją na plecy.

Gdy skończyli, nie pozostawało nic innego, jak założyć spodnie, wrócić do swojego pokoju i pójść spać. Sprawę z Yamchą załatwił raz na zawsze – ta łajza nie będzie już więcej zbliżała się do jego kobiety, tego był pewien. Jednak coś innego niepokoiło go w tym, co powiedziała dziś Ziemianka – choć nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Vegeta, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, nie ruszył się z łóżka, jedynie bez słowa przeturlał się na bok i położył głowę na jednej z poduszek. Na szczęście Bulma była na tyle bystra, by powstrzymać się od jakichkolwiek uwag.

* * *

Obudził się bladym świtem w zagraconym pokoju Bulmy. Kobieta, jakby nie było o wiele mniejsza od niego, zajmowała trzy czwarte łóżka i całą kołdrę (choć wcale nie była nią przykryta). Leżała na plecach w samych majtkach z porozrzucanymi we wszystkie strony kończynami i szeroko otwartymi ustami. Vegeta stwierdził pogardliwie, że nie ma w niej ani krzty wdzięku, lecz mimo to zawiesił wzrok na jej kształtnym biuście nim poszedł się przebrać.

Od tej pory Vegeta zostawał u Ziemianki po każdej spędzonej razem nocy (o ile robili to w sypialni). Szybko zorientował się, że ma to swoje dobre strony – trzymanie kobiety przy swoim boku dawało nowe korzyści, takie jak wspólne prysznice czy powtórka z samego rana. Na szczęście Bulma nie próbowała przytulać się do niego po wszystkim – czasami zamienili kilka słów zanim usnęli, ale nic więcej. W dodatku kobieta stała się bardziej znośna w codziennych kontaktach, co z pewnością ułatwiało mu życie.

Yamcha nie skontaktował się z nią ani razu.


End file.
